Perfect Partner in Crime
by Chococone53
Summary: Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun adalah kombinasi paling sempurna dalam segala hal. Saat mereka di persatukan, rencana hebat selalu mereka miliki. Bahkan saat harus dihadapkan oleh konflik politik antara dua kubu yang saling bertentangan dan menyeret keduanya dalam bahaya serta pertaruhan nyawa pun harus mereka hadapi bersama. ChanHun EXO (Bromance) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Perfect Partner in Crime**

 **Genre : Crime, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Murni hasil dari imajinasi milikku sendiri, beberapa sumber diambil dari siaran televisi / artikel internet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pesawat berbadan besar yg ditumpangi Chanyeol melaju cepat di udara meninggalkan kota London. Ia sengaja menggambil penerbangan _non-stop_ menuju Seoul agar cepat tiba karna ia pergi ke London bukan dalam rangka liburan tapi justru semacam melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Ia baru saja beberapa jam yg lalu menghadiri konferensi partai politik yg diadakan oleh salah satu partnernya di London. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya tamu undangan, karna ia bukan anggota dari partai tersebut, ia hanyalah seorang penasehat hukum yang kebetulan memiliki partner yg tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Junmyeon yg menjabat sebagai dewan pembimbing dipartai tersebut.

Tidak sembarang orang yg bisa hadir diacara. Maka dari itu untuk bisa hadir di konferensi tersebut, Chanyeol harus rela memohon-mohon pada Junmyeon agar bisa mendapatkan undangan. Junmyeon awalnya menolak karna konferensi ini sangat tertutup untuk orang luar, tapi Chanyeol tidak kehilangan akal. Ia berjanji akan membantu Junmyeon mengurus perjanjian hukum salah satu anggota partai mereka yg akan mencalonkan diri menjadi walikota pada tahun depan.

Junmyeon tidak bisa menolak tawaran mengiurkan dari Chanyeol, mengingat Chanyeol sangat ahli dibidang hukum dan perusahaan miliknya bahkan sudah beberapa kali memenangkan pemilihan umum para anggota politik. Ia akhirnya memberikan undangan berharga tersebut kepada Chanyeol sebagai **_"Relasi Partai"_**

Saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada di salah satu tempat duduk nyaman di kabin _eksekutif_ pesawat, Ia sudah melepaskan jas mahalnya dan melongarkan dasi yg terasa mencekik lehernya sepanjang konferensi tadi lalu bersandar nyaman pada tempat duduknya memejamkan mata, sesampainya di Seoul nanti ia harus kembali ke kantor dan mengurus berkas yg terpaksa ia tinggalkan karena pergi ke London. Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lelah dari mulutnya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu _Sajang-nim_ ?" itu suara Sehun, asisten pribadinya yg saat ini duduk tepat disebelahnya sedang membaca majalah otomotif.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, lalu menghadap Sehun dan mengelengkan kepalanya tanda kalau ia tidak butuh apapun.

"Dan berapa kali ku katakan untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _'sajang-nim'_ saat kita tidak dalam urusan kantor, Oh Sehun" seru Chanyeol tidak senang dan merebut majalah otomotif yg ada ditangan Sehun dan mulai membolak-balik halamannya.

"Haha.. Maafkan aku Hyung, aku hanya refleks bertanya. Dan ada apa denganmu dan nafas bau mu itu ? Kau yg menghembuskan nafas berat tadi" seru Sehun sambil tertawa pelan. Chanyeol mengabaikan tawa Sehun ia tidak dalam mood yg baik untuk bercanda.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah. Setelah sampai di Seoul nanti aku harus kembali ke kantor menyelesaikan tugas yg tertunda karna ke London tadi" jawab Chanyeol yg masih sibuk membolak-balik majalah di pangkuannya.

"Nah kau tau tugas kita menumpuk di kantor, lalu kenapa kau sangat ingin pergi ke konferensi itu ? Apa kau bercita-cita ingin menjadi Presiden melalui partai itu ?" pertanyaan Sehun segera mendapatkan hadiah pukulan manis dari majalah yg sudah digulung Chanyeol ke bagian kepala Sehun.

" _Aaww_.. Ya! Hyung, Itu sakit tau" omel Sehun yg saat ini tengah mengusap-usah bagian kepalanya yg menjadi _korban-majalah-otomotif_ yg dipegang Chanyeol.

"Bodoh! Aku juga tidak tertarik pada partai itu. Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan tadi tamu undangan yg hadir mereka semua anggota politik, para pengusaha sukses dan bagian pemerintahan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yg kemungkinan besar akan menggunakan jasa perusahaan kita. Kau fikir untuk apa kita jauh-jauh datang kesana beramah-tamah dan membagikan kartu nama ku kalau bukan untuk mempromosikan perusahaan kita" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar yg langsung di sertai anggukan setuju oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol kembali melayangkan pukulan pada Sehun yg masih mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya yg menurut Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya! Hyung! Bisa tidak berhenti memukul kepalaku yg berharga ? Kepala ini tidak ada gantinya kau tau! " seru Sehun dengan suara yg kencang membuat semua mata yg berada dikabin _eksekutif_ pesawat mengarahkan pandangan terganggunya ketempat duduk Sehun dan juga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol refleks menutup wajah menggunakan majalah ditangannya berusaha menghindari malu karna seruan kencang Sehun barusan. Sedangkan Sehun sudah membungkuk kan tubuhnya meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yg menurutnya menggangu penumpang yg lain.

Ia kembali duduk ditempat duduknya dan langsung disambut tawa oleh Chanyeol. Sehun memandang sinis Chanyeol dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela pesawat dibagian sampingnya. Kalau Chanyeol bukan atasannya mungkin Sehun sudah sedari tadi melempar Chanyeol keluar pesawat melalui kaca jendela di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku berhenti" Chanyeol menghentikan tawa setelah melihat Sehun yg terlihat marah padanya. Lalu kembali bersandar pada kursi empuknya, ia harus istirahat setidaknya beberapa jam walaupun sedang berada diatas pesawat sebelum akhirnya tiba di Seoul.

"Tolong bangunkan aku nanti kalau kita sudah sampai" seru Chanyeol yg sudah kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Baik Hyung" jawab Sehun yg juga sudah kembali menatap awan putih diluar jendela pesawat.

* * *

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis setiap kali berpapasan dengan karyawan di kantor yg menyapanya dengan sopan. Saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada diperusahaan miliknya, **_PARK & Partner Consulting Firm_**.

Dengan sigap Sehun menekan tombol lift dihadapannya mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam lift setelah pintu lift terbuka dan kembali menekan tombol lantai 3 dimana ruangan Chanyeol berada. Selama di kantor Chanyeol dan Sehun selalu bersikap profesional layaknya atasan dengan bawahan, walaupun saat di luar kantor mereka adalah seorang sahabat baik.

"Kyungsoo, tolong antarkan berkas yg aku kerjakan kemarin kedalam ruangan" perintah Sehun saat melewati meja sekertaris kantor didepan ruangan Chanyeol.

"Baik" angguk Kyungsoo patuh dan mulai membuka beberapa laci yg ada disebelahnya mengambil beberapa map dokumen.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya terlebih dahulu. Ia melepaskan jas yg dikenakannya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke sembarang arah yg langsung ditangkap oleh Sehun yg berada tepat dibelakangnya lalu dengan tanpa rasa bersalah Chanyeol sudah menghempaskan begitu saja tubuh lelahnya pada kursi dibalik meja kerjanya.

Sehun sudah akan bersiap memarahinya sebelum suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar menahan kesal kepada Chanyeol dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Didekapannya terlihat beberapa map yg susah payah dibawa oleh tubuh kecilnya kearah Chanyeol, Sehun berinisiatif membantu dengan mengambil map-map ditangan Kyungsoo dan membawa ke meja kerja Chanyeol yg saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Ini semua berkas yg harus anda kerjakan Sajang-nim, saya sudah memberikan _sticky note_ berwara biru pada bagian yg harus ditinjau kembali dan yg berwarna kuning untuk ditanda tangani" seru Sehun memberi laporan pada map yg kini berserakan dimeja.

Untuk urusan pekerjaan kantor Sehun selalu dapat diandalkan. Karna Sehun adalah staff kepercayaannya yg paling gesit dan selalu memiliki fikiran yg selangkah lebih maju dibandingkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya lalu menegakkan tubuh pada kursi dan mulai memperhatikan map dokumen yg ada dihadapannya. Matanya tertuju pada jam dinding yg ada diruang kerja, pukul 04.00 petang, jam kerja kantor akan berakhir 1 jam lagi. Sedangkan Sehun sudah sibuk membuka beberapa dokumen dihadapannya untuk diperlihatkan kepada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil kasus proyek milik Thomas Lee. Aku membaca beberapa hal yg ganjil dari pertemuan dengan salah satu utusannya beberapa hari lalu. Aku khawatir ia hanya ingin menggunakan nama perusahaan kita untuk memenangkan lelang proyek tersebut" jelas Sehun sambil menunjuk beberapa dokumen di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Hei, baiklah baiklah aku mengerti. Kau sudah melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Untuk sisanya biar aku kerjakan sendiri. Kau lebih baik pulang saja kerumah"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Chanyeol binggung.

"Aku serius Oh Sehun, kau boleh pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Dan mungkin aku akan menginap di kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku hari ini. Nanti aku bisa meminta Kyungsoo untuk ikut lembur bersamaku" seru Chanyeol dengan raut wajah serius seakan menegaskan kalau perkataannya bukan lelucon.

"Baiklah, kau tidak bisa merubah keputusanmu Chanyeol- _ssi_ " pekik Sehun senang dan dengan sigap sudah berlari keluar ruangan yg hanya ditangapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

Beruntung hari ini adalah Jumat, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk lembur hari ini agar bisa menikmati waktu _weekend_ -nya besok dengan tenang. Ia setidaknya butuh istirahat yg lebih berkualias mengingat satu minggu ini ia sudah sangat disibukan oleh pekerjaanya.

Ia kembali membolak-balik beberapa dokumen dihadapannya dan mulai larut dalam pekerjaan.

* * *

 ** _Kring... kring... kring..._**

Suara dering telepon kantor yg sangat menyebalkan diatas meja memenuhi langit-langit ruang kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol yg saat ini tengah tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dikursinya ber-bantalkan map-map dokumen diatas meja berusaha menutup telinga sambil menyumpah, mengabaikan dering yg semakin berisik dan mencoba kembali melanjutkan tidur.

Namun tidak ada yg berubah dari si penelepon diseberang sana, sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk menghentikan panggilannya walaupun sudah dering yg kesekian kalinya diabaikan oleh Chanyeol.

Besok Chanyeol akan melakukan komplain pada bagian provider telepon kantor untuk mengganti nada deringnya dengan irama musik _jazz_ saja daripada nada standarnya yg selalu ber _dengking-dengking_ berisik.

"Maaf menggangu anda _Sajang-nim_..." Sialan, Chanyeol mengenali suara milik si penelepon sebagai salah satu petugas keamanan dikantornya. Chanyeol refleks mengarahkan matanya yg sedikit terbuka kearah jam dinding di ruangannya, pukul 01.00 dini hari.

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam Pak Kim, bukankah aku tadi sudah berpesan kalau aku tidak ingin di ganggu" Chanyeol berseru marah.

"Maaf _Sajang-nim_ tapi ini sungguh mendesak" seru si penelepon takut-takut.

" _Persetan!_ Bahkan seandainya besok dunia tenggelam oleh tsunami, aku tidak perduli!" Chanyeol mengutuk orang tersebut, bersiap menumpahkan kosakata berbagai macam makian lainnya pada orang diseberang telepon.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf _Sajang-nim_ tetapi dilantai bawah ada beberapa orang yg mengaku dari pihak kepolisian dan memaksa naik ke atas, mereka bermaksud untuk menangkap seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Petugas kami yg lain sudah berusaha menahannya tapi kami kalah jumlah. Saya setidaknya harus melapor sebelum mereka tiba diruangan anda" Pak Kim berusaha menjelaskan dengan intonasi hasil didikan keramah-tamahan kelas dunia yg dipelajarinya.

Chanyeol bergegas meletakkan gagang telepon, bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju jendela besar ruangan yg bisa melihat pos keamanan didepan kantornya. Ia bisa melihat ada sekitar 10 sampai dengan 12 orang berpakaian polisi lengkap dengan senjata api ditangannya, dan 4 orang petugas keamanan dikantornya yg berusaha menghadang dibagian depan pintu masuk.

"Tahan selama mungkin Pak Kim, aku tidak mungkin dibawa begitu saja oleh mereka tanpa mengetahui apa yg sudah ku lakukan sehingga mereka ingin menangkap ku" perintah Chanyeol dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Chanyeol seketika panik ia berjalan mondar-mandir didepan meja kerjanya memikirkan solusi. Ia masih belum bisa mengerti apa yg telah ia lakukan sehingga petugas kepolisian datang ke kantornya pukul 01.00 dini hari dan ingin menangkapnya.

 ** _Drtttt... drttt... drttt..._**

Chanyeol segera mengambil handphone miliknya yg bergetar nyaring diatas meja kerjanya mengangkat cepat saat melihat nama seseorang yg amat ia kenal muncul dilayar ponselnya.

"Halo Chanyeol- _ssi_ , maaf apakah aku menggangu tidur malammu ?" suara tua yg terdengar suram menyapa indera pendengarannya, Chanyeol mengeryitkan kening saat suara diseberang sana tidak riang seperti biasanya.

"Tidak Ketua Jung anda tidak menganggu, apa ada yg bisa saya bantu ?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana, Chanyeol- _ssi_ " suara di seberang terdengar ragu-ragu, terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya sedang berpikir keras.

"Apakah itu sebuah kabar baik ? Apa pesaing kita tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari pencalonan pemilihan umum tahun ini, Ketua Jung ? Akhirnya ia bisa berhitung dengan baik kalau ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan kita ?" Chanyeol mencoba bergurau mengabaikkan petugas kepolisian yg bisa datang kapan saja keruangannya.

"Ini bukan sebuah kabar baik Chanyeol- _ssi_ " helaan nafas terdengar menyertai kalimat itu. "Baru saja aku mendapatkan informasi dari sumber yg dapat dipercaya, ada koalisi terselubung di konvensi pemilihan umum tahun ini. Segala dukungan perlahan berubah, ada gerakan yg tidak terlihat yg dilakukan oleh pihak lain. Aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa yg menggerakkannya tapi ini serius sekali"

"Koalisi terselubung ? Bahkan dukungan yg sudah terkumpul berubah ? Bukankah semua sudah terkendali ? Semua staff kami sudah bekerja jauh-jauh hari, me-riset segala kemungkinan yg ada dan mencegah hal buruk yg terjadi. Kita sudah mengantongi banyak dukungan dari partai lain, tidak ada yg perlu dicemaskan Ketua Jung" Chanyeol berkata sesantai mungkin.

"Tidak ini diluar dari segala kemungkinan yg sudah kita bahas Chanyeol- _ssi_. Kau tau bahkan aku saat ini tidak berada di Korea, setelah mendapatkan informasi tersebut aku didatangi oleh anggota komisi pemilihan, aku dituduh melakukan beberapa kecurangan dalam kampanye, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mendatangi kau selaku penasihat hukumku, Chanyeol- _ssi_ " intonasi suaranya terdengar semakin cemas.

Chanyeol diam sejenak ia bahkan menelan ludah saking gugupnya.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kantorku didatangi oleh anggota kepolisian pada pukul 01.00 dini hari ? Aku tidak percaya dengan kegigihan orang dibalik semua ini hingga dengan sangat ceroboh melakukan pergerakan seperti ini Ketua Jung" Chanyeol menghela nafas perlahan, tangannya sudah bergerak melepas dasi hitam yg masih menggantung di lehernya dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sampai ke siku.

"Apa yg baru saja kau katakan ? Anggota kepolisian ? Chanyeol kau tidak boleh tertangkap, semua data rahasia rencana kita ada padamu. Data itu tidak boleh sampai kepihak luar" Ketua Jung memekik terkejut.

"Tenang saja Ketua Jung, aku bisa mengatasinya. Tidak ada yg perlu kau takut kan. Aku penasihat hukummu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi klien ku pada saat seperti" seru Chanyeol menenangkan.

Ketua Jung adalah politikus berpengalaman. Ia telah meniti karier politiknya puluhan tahun lamanya dari bawah. Namanya populer dikalangan masyarakat, bersih dari korup dan banyak dipercaya oleh calon pemilih. Ia sedang berusaha meraih masa emasnya tahun ini dengan bantuan hukum dari perusahaan milik Chanyeol.

"Aku dengar mereka sedang menyusun rencana serangan balik untuk kita sebelum pemilihan umum, dan kau adalah sasaran utama mereka setelah diriku sendiri karna kau adalah kunci dari kelemahanku yg tidak boleh mereka miliki. Aku membutuhkan seluruh anggota tim inti saat ini, terutama kau. Aku harus segera menyusun strategi untuk mengahadapi serangan mereka yg bisa datang kapan saja"

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas pelan "Baik aku mengerti Ketua Jung. Aku akan segera menemuimu dalam beberapa jam kedepan" percakapan telepon terputus. Chanyeol mengusap pelan wajahnya yg kusut. Ia tidak menyangka kariernya sebagai penasihat hukum harus dihadapi oleh hal seperti ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol membuka laci brankas miliknya, mengambil beberapa map yg tertulis ** _"TOP SECRET"_** dipojokan atasnya dan memasukkan kedalam tas kerjanya.

Tangannya kembali sibuk menekan kontak panggilan cepat nomor 1 diponselnya, nada sambungan telepon terdengar kemudian.

"Aku sudah tau saat kau bilang akan memberiku waktu libur itu hanya lelucon Chanyeol- _ssi_ " suara seseorang yg sangat Chanyeol kenali terdengar diseberang telepon, samar-samar juga terdengar musik dengan tempo cepat dibelakangnya.

"Kau berada di klub malam saat ini Sehun- _ssi_ ? Kau sangat tau tempat untuk bersenang-senang, kawan" seru Chanyeol menggoda.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, aku tau kau meneleponku dini hari bukan untuk menggodaku tapi pasti untuk menyusahkan hidupku, cepat katakan apa maumu ?" dari nada suaranya Chanyeol bisa mendengar nada jengkel dari Sehun.

"Maafkan aku sobat, tapi kau benar-benar harus membantuku. Kantorku saat ini tengah dikepung oleh belasan anggota kepolisian yg dengan senang hati akan mengiringku ke ruang interogasi yg sangat menyebalkan, kau tau seberapa seriusnya situasi ini kan, Sehun- _ssi_ " Chanyeol menjawab cepat pertanyaan Sehun diseberang, ia tidak punya waktu untuk menunda-nunda. Waktunya yg singkat harus ia gunakan sebaik-baiknya.

"Tunggu, kau bilang polisi ? Apa ini tentang Ketua Jung ?" seru Sehun mulai terdengar panik.

"Ya, dan kau tau itu pasti suatu masalah yg serius bukan ? Intinya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini untuk bisa keluar dari kantor secepatnya" suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat serius menghentikan kegiatannya yg saat ini tengah memasukkan berkas tambahan kedalam tas kerjanya.

"Aku akan tiba dalam 15 menit" sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja oleh Sehun. Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya memasukkan berkas yg sempat tertunda

Matanya tertuju pada kotak hitam diatas lemari ruang kerjanya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Chanyeol tidak menyangka akan datang juga hari dimana ia menggunakan benda ini untuk ia bawa. Dulu saat Sehun memberikannya sebagai hadiah atas pembukaan kantor barunya Chanyeol hanya tertawa mengangap Sehun mencoba bertingkah konyol,tapi ia baru menyadari kalau benda ini ternyata akan berguna, untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini misalnya.

Ia memasukkan cepat benda tersebut ke bagian belakang pinggangnya, dibalik setelan jas rapi yg sudah dikenakannya, sebuah pistol jenis **_Heckler & Koch Mark 23_** keluaran negara Jerman miliknya.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

 **Hai hai aku muncul lagi masa/hehe/ padahal niatnya gamau nongol dulu tapi ini malah nongol dan bawa FF baru /hehe/**

 **Mau bagaimana lagi aku enggak bisa menghentikan otakku untuk berimajinasi, jadi harap kalian maklum ya.**

 **Kali ini aku hadir bawa FF dari member EXO tapi dengan tema yg berbeda karna aku selipin tentang politik dan crimenya sedikit selebihnya ini menceritakan tentang persahabatan mereka kok.**

 **Ini FF request dari temen baruku yg aku kenal lewat FFN dan sering PM aku, dia minta aku buat bikin FF (yaoi / BL), tapi berhubung ilmu ku belum bisa sampai disana aku bikin jadi bromance aja ya/hehe/**

 **Dan lagi-lagi aku tunggu respon kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya ya, kalian tau kan aku anggota baru di FFN jadi sedikit atau banyaknya review dari kalian sangat membantuku dan menyemangatiku untuk menyelesaikan FF yg aku publish, dan tolong jangan panggil author ya, panggil aja "chingu" supaya kita bisa lebih akrab dan berteman/hehe/**

 **Untuk FF sebelumnya (BTS Prologue) sebenernya itu udah aku tulis sampai di chapter 6 tapi berhubung responnya masih diluar ekspetasi jadi aku belum akan lanjut dulu sementara /jahat sekali ya aku/**

 **Dan untuk FF ini (Perfect Partner in Crime) juga udah aku tulis sampai di chapter selanjutnya jadi kalo responnya bagus aku bakal cepet updatenya.**

 **Kalau begitu sampai jumpa kembali/bye/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Perfect Partner in Crime**

 **Genre : Crime, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo and others**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Murni hasil dari imajinasi milikku sendiri, beberapa sumber diambil dari siaran televisi / artikel internet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang, saat ini ia dituntut untuk berfikir cepat karena situasi terdesak. Ia butuh rencana yg matang untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

Saat ini ia terjebak diruang kerjanya yg berada di lantai 3. Satu-satunya jalan keluar dari kantornya hanya dengan melalui lift atau tangga darurat. Tapi Chanyeol yakin anggota polisi dibawah pasti sudah berjaga diseluruh akses keluar dari gedung kantornya mencegah Chanyeol untuk bisa kabur.

Saat Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan fikirannya, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Kyungsoo, sekertaris kantornya yg ikut lembur malam ini tiba-tiba menerobos masuk pintu ruang kerjanya dengan wajah panik.

"Maafkan saya sajang-nim, petugas keamanan dilantai bawah baru saja menelepon, separuh dari anggota kepolisian sudah berhasil masuk, mereka sedang menunggu satu-satunya lift yg sedang beroperasi untuk naik keatas. Anda hanya memiliki waktu sekitar 2 menit" wajah tegang Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol semakin panik.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin menunggu mereka tiba diruangannya dan melawan dengan perkelahian, ia kalah jumlah. Mungkin kalau Sehun ada disini ia bisa mengatasi sebagiannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak tau kapan Sehun akan tiba.

Chanyeol memijit keningnya frustasi. Ia jelas tidak bisa menyerah karena ia bisa merusak nama baik kliennya kalau sampai ia berurusan dengan polisi, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menemukan ide apapun untuk menghindari dari penangkapan polisi yg saat ini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ruangannya.

 _Tuk... tuk... tuk..._

Suara ketukan memecah keneningan diruang kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol refleks mengarahkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara berasal.

Chanyeol nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat matanya tertuju pada kaca besar jendela yg ada diruangannya yg mana ada Sehun yg masih mengenakan kemeja yg sama seperti terakhir Chanyeol melihanya sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan dari luar jendela.

Kyungsoo yg berada dihadapan Chanyeol juga sempat terkejut namun segera berpikir cepat, tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia telah mengeser jendela kaca diruangan Chanyeol sampai terbuka lebar menyebabkan angin malam yg dingin menerpa masuk kedalam ruangan.

" _Surprise!_ Cepat keluar, waktu kita tidak banyak" seru Sehun dengan nada memerintah.

"Kau gila Sehun! Apa yg kau lakukan ? ba..bagaimana bisa kau muncul disana ?" Chanyeol berseru panik matanya sudah membelalak sempurna karna terkejut.

Sehun mendengus tidak sabar, dengan gerakan cepat ia melompat masuk kedalam ruangan melalui jendela menghampiri Chanyeol yg masih terpaku berdiri ditempatnya lalu menarik kasar ujung kerah belakang kemeja Chanyeol agar bergerak mengikutinya seperti gerakan menyeret anak anjing untuk pulang. Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membuang detik yg sangat berharga hanya untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutannya itu.

Tiba-tiba senyum Chanyeol mengembang saat dirinya telah sampai diperbatasan jendela dan mengetahui apa yg membuat Sehun bisa berada diluar jendela ruang kerjanya.

Setiap dini hari memang biasa digunakan oleh petugas _maintenance_ kantornya untuk membersihkan kaca gedung perusahaan menggunakan sebuah gondola khusus, dengan alasan kantor akan kosong pada dini hari jadi tidak akan menganggu aktifitas para karyawan saat adanya pembersihan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melupakan hal kecil seperti ini yg bisa membantu menyelamatkannya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi pemandangan kota yg indah Tuan, kita dikejar waktu !" Sehun berseru jengkel dibelakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera sadar dari lamunannya, dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah menaiki perbatasan jendela dibantu oleh salah seorang petugas _maintenance_ yg sedang bertugas malam ini, Chanyeol mengabaikan raut kebingungan dari wajahnya. Chanyeol juga sama dengan Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan situasinya pada orang lain.

Dibelakangnya sudah ada Sehun yg dengan gesit meloncat keatas gondola dengan membawa tas kerja milik Chanyeol di tangannya.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yg masih berdiri didalam ruangannya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo kau harus tutup jendelanya segera, jika para polisi itu tiba bilang saja kau tidak mengetahui apapun. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir mereka akan menangkapmu. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau aku membutuhkan bantuan. Kau juga segera hubungi aku jika ada kabar baru atau sesuatu yg mendesak" perintah Chanyeol yg langsung diangguki oleh Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat menutup jendela kaca besar dari dalam.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya kearah bawah mengecek situasi. Saat ini seluruh anggota polisi sudah masuk kedalam gedung kantornya. Mungkin mereka lebih memilih berjaga pada pintu lift atau pintu tangga darurat yg memiliki peluang besar sebagai jalan keluar dibandingkan dengan pintu masuk utama atau pos keamanan. Sungguh sangat ceroboh.

Sehun sudah memberikan perintah kepada petugas _maintenance_ untuk mengarahkan gondola agar segera bergerak turun, petugas tersebut mengangguk patuh lalu meraih alat kemudi gondola dan memencet tombolnya yg bergerak turun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun bergegas meloncat turun saat gondola tersebut menyentuh aspal, langsung berlari kearah parkiran mobil mengabaikan petugas _maintenance_ yg membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat kepada Chanyeol.

Sehun mengambil alih kursi kemudi sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi jok disebelahnya. Sehun dengan segera menekan pedal gas persis setelah pintu tertutup melesat cepat meninggalkan area parkiran.

Chanyeol masih sempat melambaikan tangan pada Pak Kim kepala petugas keamanan dikantornya yg dengan senang hati membuka pintu palang otomatis padanya. Chanyeol merasa berhutang budi pada Pak Kim.

Lima belas detik berlalu, mereka sudah meninggalkan halaman gedung kantor. Saat ini Chanyeol masih mencoba mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya karena keributan barusan.

"Sepertinya kau berhutang nyawa lagi padaku Hyung" seru Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Ya, kau hitung saja semua nyawa yg kau berikan untukku. Aku bisa memberikan semua nyawaku untukmu kalau kau butuh" Chanyeol mendesah lelah, sedangkan Sehun kembali melanjutkan tawanya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi ?" Sehun mulai bertanya dengan nada serius dan membuat Chanyeol segera menegakkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil.

"Entahlah aku juga belum bisa memastikan apa yg terjadi, Ketua Jung yg akan menjelaskannya nanti. Tapi satu hal yg aku tau. Orang dibalik semua ini bukanlah orang yg sembarangan" seru Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

"Maksudmu ?" Sehun kembali bertanya penasaran.

"Kau tau polisi yg tadi datang ke kantorku ? Mereka terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa, aku yakin mereka tidak membawa surat perintah penangkapan atau prosedur awal yg harus mereka lakukan saat akan menangkap seorang tersangka. Dan jika yg dikatakan Ketua Jung benar, maka alasan mereka ingin menangkap ku pasti agar mereka bisa menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang rencana klien kita atau mungkin juga agar mereka bisa mencari celah untuk merekayasi data yg akan menjatuhkan klien kita. Rencana mereka sangat besar sampai melibatkan anggota kepolisian"

Sehun terdiam mencoba mencerna apa saja yg baru Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas mengerti.

"Lalu kita harus kemana saat ini ?" tanya Sehun yg saat ini kembali fokus pada kemudi.

"Hong Kong, Sekertaris Ketua Jung baru saja memberi kabar kalau ia dan Ketua Jung beserta keluarganya sedang berada di rumah peristirahatannya yg ada disana untuk menghindari hal yg tidak diinginkan . Kita akan menyusulnya kesana" Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada jok mobil, sepertinya ia kembali tidak bisa menikmati waktu liburnya kali ini.

"Kita harus naik pesawat lagi ? Bahkan aku belum berganti pakaian sejak kemarin malam" gerutu Sehun yg saat ini sudah menekan pedal gas lebih dalam, mobil melaju dengan cepat menuju ke bandara.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan cepat di lobi bandara yg ramai diikuti oleh Sehun yg mengikuti dibelakangnya. Pesawat yg mereka tumpangi sudah mendarat sempurna di _Hong Kong International Airport_ beberapa menit yg lalu. Saat ini masih pukul 09.00 pagi di Hong Kong tapi bandara sudah terlihat ramai oleh para penumpang.

Chanyeol menyalakan ponsel miliknya yg dimatikan selama di pesawat tadi, mengirim pesan singkat untuk memberi kabar kalau ia sudah tiba di Hong Kong dan dibalas cepat oleh Sekertaris Ketua Jung berupa info bahwa ia telah menyiapkan mobil yg dibawa oleh salah satu staff Ketua Jung di bagian lobi depan bandara untuk mereka gunakan.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah melewati pintu otomatis pembatas menuju lobi kedatangan yg gaduh. Ada banyak orang-orang yg memegang karton bertuliskan nama, para supir taksi yg menawarkan jasa, dan juga begitu banyak orang yg berlalu-lalang disekitarnya.

Chanyeol masih sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya kesana kemari mencari nomer plat mobil yg Sekertaris Ketua Jung kirimkan saat Sehun menariknya dengan cepat lalu bersembunyi dibagian pilar besar yg ada ditengah lobi depan bandara.

"Ya! Apa yg kau lakukan ?" seru Chanyeol lalu menatap Sehun kesal.

Bukannya menjawab Sehun justru mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kedepan bibir menyuruh Chanyeol untuk diam, lalu kembali mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah keramaian yg ada dihadapan mereka.

Dibagian depan lobi kedatangan terlihat lebih dari belasan polisi Hong Kong berseragam lengkap berjaga diantara kerumunan orang-orang yg membawa karton bertuliskan nama tidak jauh dari pilar tempat Chanyeol dan Sehun bersembunyi.

"Aku sempat curiga tadi saat petugas _imigrasi_ berbisik pada anggota keamanan sesaat sebelum ia menstempel paspor kita. Untuk apa mereka menahan kita lebih dari 30 menit hanya untuk sebuah stempel kalau bukan untuk membocorkan informasi bahwa kita berada di bandara Hong Kong dan menyiapkan pasukan. Kau tau semalam pasti saat mereka tidak bisa menemukanmu diapartemen atau dikantor, mereka akan menyelidiki dimana kau berada termasuk kemungkinan kalau kau akan keluar negeri. Mereka pasti telah melacak paspor kita, Hyung" Sehun berbisik dengan wajah yg panik. Ia sedari tadi hanya menduga tapi ia tidak menyangka dugaannya tepat terjadi.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya berdiri saat ini lalu menelan ludah gugup. Ia tidak berfikir akan sejauh ini rencana mereka untuk mengejar Chanyeol bahkan sampai bekerja sama dengan petugas kepolisian di luar negeri.

"Kau benar mereka bukan orang sembarangan, Hyung " ucap Sehun yg semakin membuat Chanyeol panik.

"Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini, kita harus mencari mobil yg disiapkan Ketua Jung dan segera kabur" bisik Chanyeol yg di ikuti anggukan oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba-tiba menemukan ide saat ada rombongan turis berwajah barat yg baru keluar dari pintu otomatis lewat dihadapan mereka. Dengan cepat mereka ikut bergabung diantara rombongan para turis yg sedang berbincang seolah-oleh mereka adalah bagian dari mereka. Bahkan Sehun demi mendalami perannya sempat ikut dalam perbincangan dengan salah seorang turis yg menatapnya kebinggungan karena tidak mengenali Sehun.

"Itu dia mobilnya" seru Chanyeol semangat saat melihat mobil _Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead_ berwarna hitam dengan plat nomer sama dengan yg dikirimkan oleh Sekertaris Ketua Jung dan seseorang berwajah oriental berdiri disamping mobil. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka sampai dan mereka bisa kabur tanpa ketahuan.

"Jangan bergerak !" suara lantang dengan nada bicara yg tegas menggunakan bahasa mandarin itu membekukan lobi kedatangan.

Lobi yg tadi gaduh seketika sunyi, semua mata tertuju pada salah seorang polisi berseragam lengkap yg mengacungkan senjata ke arah belakang tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol yg sudah terdiam saat mendengar suara tersebut hanya bisa mematung ditempat setelah sempat berbalik dan Sehun yg dapat merasakan ujung senjata api dibagian belakang tubuhnya hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yg saat ini justru sedang memutar-mutar kedua bola matanya aneh, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti hingga saat Sehun mengerakkan bibirnya seolah berbicara tanpa suara Chanyeol baru mengerti kalau Sehun sedang memberikan kode padanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistol yg dibawanya dari balik pinggang lalu mengarahkan ke atas dan melontarkan peluru ke udara membuat semua orang yg ada di lobi menjerit terkejut lalu menundukkan kepala melindungi diri mereka masing-masing termasuk beberapa anggota polisi yg ikut terkejut dengan tembakan dadakan dari Chanyeol barusan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol yg mendapatkan peluang besar untuk kabur segera berlari kearah mobil. Sehun merebut kunci mobil dari seorang staff yg saat ini tengah berjongkok dibalik mobil ketakutan karena suara tembakan dari Chanyeol dan dengan cepat menyalakan mesin mobil yg diikuti oleh pedal gas yg diinjak Sehun dalam-dalam hingga mobil melesat pergi dari halaman lobi bandara.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega mengira mereka kembali berhasil lolos, namun suara sirene mobil patroli berbunyi kencang tidak jauh dari mobil yg dikendarai Sehun mengejutkan mereka.

"Sial ! Mereka mengejar" umpat Sehun saat ia menyadari mobil tersebut berada tidak jauh dari mobil yg dikendarainya.

Hingga suara desingan peluru beberapa kali terdengar dibelakang mereka, menghantam belakang badan mobil lalu kaca belakang mobil yg akhirnya pecah berhamburan dibagian jok belakang.

Sehun mencengkram kemudi lebih erat "Hyung, berpegangan!" seru Sehun lalu membanting stir ke arah kanan masuk ke jalanan Hong Kong yg lengang. Chanyeol reflek memegang jok mobil yg didudukinya.

"Aku akan menembak kaca depan mereka agar menganggu pandangan mereka pada jalanan, segera arahkan mobil pada jalur lain yg lebih ramai" perintah Chanyeol yg sudah mengarahkan pistolnya pada kaca belakang mobil yg telah pecah tepat pada mobil patroli yg masih mengejar dibelakangnya.

Sehun mengangguk, kakinya dengan gesit sudah berpindah menekan rem, gas dan kopling menyalip diantara mobil-mobil yg ada didepan mereka, hingga saat mereka hampir tiba di sebuah perempatan jalan Sehun memberikan kode pada Chanyeol untuk segera menembak.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menekan pelatuk hingga pelurunya tepat mengenai kaca mobil dibagian depan mobil patroli hingga menyebabkan retak yg besar. Bersamaan dengan itu Sehun telah memutar kemudi keluar dari jalur dengan mengambil alih jalur bus menekan pedal gas lebih dalam melesat menghilang diantara mobil-mobil yg ramai dibagian pusat kota Hong Kong.

Hingga satu menit berlalu, suara sirine yg ada pada mobil patroli yg mengejar mereka tidak terdengar lagi karena tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Mereka kembali lolos dari kejaran polisi bahkan di negara Hong Kong sekalipun.

* * *

Chanyeol melirik jam dilayar ponsel miliknya, menurut perhitungannya saat ini pukul 12.00 siang di Hongkong. Ia telah sampai dirumah peristirahan milik kliennya. Lokasinya masih berada di ibukota Hong Kong hanya tempatnya dibuat lebih _private_ karena berada dipinggiran dari pusat kota dan jauh dari keramaian.

Mobil yg dikendarai Sehun memasuki gerbang rumah yg dijaga oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ didepannya setelah memeriksa dan mengenali Chanyeol mereka akhirnya dipersilahkan masuk.

Didepan rumah Chanyeol disambut oleh Sekertaris Ketua Jung yg tengah membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol sesaat setelah Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Silahkan masuk, Ketua sedang menunggu" sapanya hormat.

Chanyeol merapikan penampilannya sejenak, mengancingkan jas hitamnya lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari dan mulai melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang Chanyeol- _ssi_ , maaf aku harus menggangu waktu liburmu" Ketua Jung menghampiri Chanyeol yg muncul dari pintu masuk utama lalu menjabat tangan Chanyeol bersahabat.

"Tidak masalah Ketua Jung, ini adalah kewajibanku, tentu saja aku harus membantu saat klien ku membutuhkan bantuan, bukan ?" Chanyeol menyambut hangat uluran tangan pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah membuatku menyesal telah memilihmu sebagai penasihat hukum ku Chanyeol- _ssi_ " Ketua Jung mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tengah lalu memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan minuman.

"Jadi seberapa serius masalah yg kita hadapi Ketua Jung ?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan setelah meminum teh _chamomile_ hangat yg disediakan oleh salah seorang pelayan dihadapannya.

"Aku rasa ini sangat serius Chanyeol- _ssi_ , aku merasa ada pihak yg mencoba menjatuhkanku sebelum konvensi pemilihan umum akan diadakan, menurut sumber yg aku dapat dari orang kepercayaanku dipemerintahan mereka melibatkan banyak pihak dan permasalahannya adalah mereka termasuk orang-orang penting di kepolisian, para pejabat publik dan anggota partai besar, Mereka bekerja sama menjebakku agar aku didiskualifikasi dari daftar calon pemilihan tahun ini. Bahkan dengan melaporkanku pada komisi pemilihan umum dan menuduhku melakukan kecurangan dalam kampanye yg kita lakukan beberapa waktu lalu" dari nada suaranya Chanyeol bisa mengetahui bahwa saat ini klien nya sedang khawatir dan ketakutan dengan situasi yg dihadapinya.

"Ya aku tahu, bahwa mereka yg mencoba menjatuhkanmu adalah orang-orang yg berkuasa dipemerintahan. Aku telah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat dalam perjalanan kemari"

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol- _ssi_ ?" Ketua Jung menatap penasaran.

"Semalam saat polisi datang ke kantorku, aku mengamati pergerakan mereka yg ceroboh, mereka memaksa masuk ke kantorku setelah tidak menemukanku di apartemen, mereka sangat tergesa-gesa dan aku yakin mereka tidak membawa surat perintah penangkapan apapun dari atasan mereka, yg mereka inginkan adalah menangkapku agar mereka bisa memiliki alasan untuk melakukan penyelidikan, Ketua Jung" Chanyeol menatap serius kearah Ketua Jung yg saat ini tengah menghela nafas kembali panik.

"Bahkan mereka juga sudah melacak paspor kami dan menyiapkan anggota kepolisian Hong Kong untuk menangkap kami saat dibandara tadi, Ketua Jung" Sehun yg berdiri dibelakang sofa yg diduduki Chanyeol melanjutkan, menjelaskan situasi yg mereka hadapi.

Lengang sejenak. Dari raut wajahnya Chanyeol tau kalau Ketua Jung saat ini tengah berfikir keras.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi perduli dengan konvensi pemilihan umun Chanyeol- _ssi_ , aku akan mengambil keputusan untuk mengundurkan diri. Ini terlalu bahaya untuk dilanjutkan, aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain pada situasi yg berbahaya hanya karena diriku" Ketua Jung berkata pelan, suaranya bahkan lebih terdengar serak.

"Tidak Ketua Jung, kita tidak boleh kalah oleh cara "kotor" yg mereka gunakan. Biar aku melawan mereka. Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yg ceroboh dengan terang-terangan, serangan mereka pun terbatas, mereka juga tidak ingin rencana mereka sampai ke media masa"

"Kau jangan bertindak gila Chanyeol ! Aku tidak ingin melibatkan rekan kerjaku pada hal yabg membahayakan, hanya untuk sebuah jabatan. Aku sudah tidak perduli pada janji-janji yg kita ucapkan pada kampanye, aku tidak ingin membahayakan siapapun !" Ketua Jung berseru kesal.

"Lalu apakah semua yg anda janjikan selama ini adalah sebatas omong kosong ? Tidak ada artinya ? Anda menjanjikan kehidupan yg lebih baik tapi anda sendiri takut untuk menghadapi lawan yg mencoba cara "kotor" menjatuhkan anda ?" Chanyeol berseru emosi.

"Aku tidak mendukung anda hanya karena seberapa banyak uang yg anda berikan Ketua Jung, aku datang karena ingin mewujudkan semua omong kosong yg anda ucapkan saat itu menjadi kenyataan. Aku tidak datang dengan tangan kosong, aku mempertaruhkan nama baik perusahaanku dibidang politik dan statusku sebagai penasihat hukum. Bukan hanya aku, tapi anda harus melihat semua orang yg mendukung anda hingga bisa sampai ditahap ini, kita hanya perlu selangkah lagi untuk bisa mewujudkannya" seru Chanyeol meyakinkan, ia sangat menghormati Ketua Jung walau bagaimana pun kliennya ini adalah salah seorang panutannya dibidang politik.

Chanyeol kembali mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dulu dengan Ketua Jung. Mereka bertemu tepat setahun yg lalu didalam pesawat yg menuju Pulau Jeju. Saat itu Ketua Jung dalam perjalanan menghadiri undangan salah satu lembaga pemerintah untuk menerima penghargaan sebagai pejabat publik paling berpengaruh untuk yg kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol juga mendapatkan undangan yg sama namun hanya sebatas tamu undangan.

Mereka duduk di _seat_ yg bersebelahan, Chanyeol mengenali Ketua Jung yg saat itu masih menjabat sebagai pejabat publik. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengenalinya, di dunia politik nama Ketua Jung sangat terkenal sebagai pejabat publik yg "bersih", selalu disorot media dengan segudang prestasi yg diraihnya.

Mereka berkenalan. Selama dipesawat mereka berbincang banyak hal, termasuk impian Ketua Jung untuk berada pada jabatan tertinggi, ia ingin mengubah sistem pemerintahan yg menurutnya belum baik. Wajahnya yg tulus saat berbicara dan antusias saat menjelaskan rencana yg ia inginkan untuk membangun kehidupan yg lebih baik membuat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjadi orang pertama yg akan menjadikan semua itu nyata.

Chanyeol menawarkan bantuan politik untuk mewakili sebagai penasihat hukumnya, saat itu Ketua Jung tertawa riang menerima dengan senang hati tawaran Chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan membuat tim, lalu ikut pada koalisi partai besar yg akan mendukung mereka menuju jabatan tertinggi tersebut.

Namun saat ini yg Chanyeol lihat adalah Ketua Jung yg sudah putus asa dan menyerah, saat ini Ketua Jung tengah menghela nafas perlahan dihadapannya. Chanyeol juga terdiam beberapa saat mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Sehun yg berada dibelakangnya tidak berani untuk berbicara dan hanya menunduk ditempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Ketua Jung tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menghadapi mereka. Aku memiliki banyak rencana, aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka kalau kita tidak takut dan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dan memenangkan konvensi pemilihan tahun ini. Aku tau resikonya sangat besar tapi itu harga yg sepadan untuk hasil yg kita inginkan bersama" Chanyeol menurunkan nada bicaranya berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin agar Ketua Jung yakin akan ucapannya.

"Baiklah Chanyeol- _ssi_ " suara Ketua Jung kembali terdengar setelah lama terdiam. Intonasi suaranya terdengar lebih terkendali setelah sebelumnya penuh kekhawatiran. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, tidak seharusnya aku menganggap kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Lakukan apa yg menurutmu merupakan keputusan yg tepat. Kau benar kita akan memenangkan konvensi tahun ini. Aku tidak akan ragu lagi, aku akan menghadapi segala kemungkinan yg ada, walaupun sangat beresiko. Terima kasih kau telah membuatku lebih berani, Chanyeol- _ssi_ " Ketua Jung menepuk bahu Chanyeol bangga. Ia sangat menghargai keputusan Chanyeol yg sangat gigih dalam mendukungnya.

Setelah perbincangan tersebut Chanyeol pamit untuk kembali ke Seoul. Ia harus mulai menjalankan rencananya dan tentu saja rencana tersebut harus ia lakukan di Seoul dimana lawannya berada. Ketua Jung memilih untuk kembali ke Seoul esok lusa setelah keluarganya telah lengkap berkumpul dirumah peristirahatannya di Hong Kong demi menghindari sesuatu yg tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam mobil yg ada dihalaman depan, bukan lagi mobil yg kaca belakangnya telah pecah, tapi mobil baru yg telah disediakan untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke Seoul ? Para polisi itu pasti sudah akan berjaga dibandara dan aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau kita akan bisa lolos lagi kali ini" Sehun berseru cepat setelah menyusul Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau fikir apa gunanya memiliki banyak koneksi Tuan Oh Sehun, cepat nyalakan saja mobilnya kita harus bergegas untuk sampai di Seoul sebelum gelap" seru Chanyeol memerintah. Tangannya sudah sibuk mencari kontak seseorang pada ponsel digenggamannya. Sehun tanpa banyak bertanya segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera meninggalkan rumah peristirahatan Ketua Jung di belakangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol saat ini tengah mangarahkan ponselnya ke telinga menelepon seseorang.

 _Tut.. tut.. tut.._

"Halo selamat siang, Kim Jongin- _ssi_ ?" sapa Chanyeol ramah saat panggilanya telah tersambung oleh orang diseberang telepon.

 **\- To Be Continued –**

* * *

 **Hai chapter 2 nya update yaa.**

 **Aku nyelesaiin chapter ini penuh dengan pemikiran keras loh, entah karena temanya atau karena jalan ceritanya yg serius aku jadi berusaha bikin supaya lebih gampang dibacanya. Gimana menurut kalian ? Bahasanya terlalu sulit dimengerti ga ?**

 **Aku tambahin Do Kyungsoo sebagai castnya karena ternyata dia bakal sering muncul juga di FF ini.**

 **Aku sebenernya awalnya agak ragu bawa tema seperti ini, karena takut enggak diminati. Tapi aku seneng ternyata responnya lebih baik dan banyak yg minta di lanjut.**

 **Jadi gimana setelah baca chapter ini ? Baiknya temanya tetep dipertahanin seperti ini atau jangan ? Aku minta pendapatnya loh dikotak review/hehe/**

 **Terima kasih yg udah review dan PM aku, untuk FF ini kayanya enggak bisa aku bikin ada romancenya ya, karena agak susah juga masukinnya/hehe/**

 **Ditunggu sarannya ya biar aku bisa lanjut bikin chapter selanjutnya/bye/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Perfect Partner in Crime**

 **Genre : Crime, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo and others**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Murni hasil dari imajinasi milikku sendiri, beberapa sumber diambil dari siaran televisi / artikel internet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Pukul 03.00 petang dan jalan bebas hambatan kota Hong Kong terlihat lengang dihari Sabtu. Bahkan mobil yg dikemudikan Sehun bisa melesat dengan kecepatan 140 km / jam dijalan raya. Sedangkan disebelahnya, Chanyeol tengah sibuk berdebat dengan seseorang disambungan telepon yg Sehun ketahui bernama Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Chanyeol, ini bisa membahayakan karier ku" suara Jongin diseberang telepon akhirnya terdengar setelah lama terdiam.

Setelah menjelaskan situasinya yg terdesak Chanyeol memutuskan meminta bantuan dari Jongin satu-satunya orang yg menurutnya bisa membantu mengatasi masalah.

Karena saat ini yg Chanyeol butuhkan adalah akses untuk melewati gerbang imigrasi bandara. Walaupun ia bisa menghindari petugas kepolisian, tetap saja ia harus melewati loket imigrasi dengan tanpa diketahui. Kalau ia tidak bisa melakukannya sama saja dengan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri, karena Chanyeol yakin petugas imigrasi lebih memiliki peran yg penting dalam bocornya informasi keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Dan Jongin adalah seseorang yg bekerja dengan jabatan yg tinggi dikantor imigrasi Korea Selatan. Ia bisa memiliki kekuasaan untuk mengendalikan siapa saja yg boleh dan tidak boleh melewati pintu gerbang imigrasi, sekalipun itu adalah seorang buronan negara.

"Kau harus melakukannya Jongin. Aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapapun kecuali kau!" Chanyeol berseru tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak mungkin mempertaruhkan pekerjaanku hanya demi sebuah hubungan pertemanan, Chanyeol. Apalagi saat ini kau adalah buronan" Jongin menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Omong kosong! Aku tau kau sudah sering melakukannya. Sudah berapa banyak buronan yg kau dan staffmu loloskan dari bandara, hah ? Bukankan kalian punya jutaan alasan untuk melakukannya ? Aku masih bisa mengingatnya bagaimana dengan mudahnya kau meloloskan pejabat korup yg harusnya berada dipenjara untuk liburan ke Eropa, Jongin-ssi" seru Chanyeol marah.

"Tapi ini berbeda Chanyeol-ssi"

"Apanya yg berbeda ? Apakah kekuasaan ku belum cukup untuk kau bantu sama seperti mereka ? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun untuk diangap menjadi buronan, kau pun tau aku hanya dijebak" Chanyeol berseru jengkel, pintu keluar tol sudah terlihat didepan sana. Berarti hanya tinggal menempuh dua kilometer lagi untuk mobil yg dikendarai Sehun bisa sampai di bandara.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang telepon. Jongin tidak bisa mengabaikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan apapun untuk terlibat dengan kepolisian, tapi kalau sampai ada yg mengetahui Jongin lah yg meloloskan Chanyeol dari bandara ia pasti akan terlibat masalah besar.

"Tadi kau bilang kau sedang diincar oleh anggota kepolisian kan ? Dan kau membutuhkan akses untuk bisa kembali ke Seoul, begitu ?" Jongin kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Berapa kali harus ku jelaskan Kim Jongin- _ssi_. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain tebak-tebakan denganmu !" Chanyeol kembali menggeram marah.

"Baiklah, kau anggap saja aku bisa membantumu melewati gerbang imigrasi, tapi bagaimana dengan para polisi yg pasti telah melakukan penjagaan ketat diseluruh bandara, bukankah setidaknya kau harus mengalihkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Apa kau punya rencana ?"

Jongin ada benarnya. Kalaupun nanti Jongin berhasil meloloskannya dari gerbang imigrasi apa yg harus Chanyeol dan Sehun lakukan untuk menghindari polisi yg mungkin berjaga di bandara.

"Kalau aku punya rencana lain, tidak mungkin aku men..."

"Penerbangan palsu" Sehun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hah.." Chanyeol menatap binggung ke arah Sehun yg sedari tadi terdiam.

"Kita buat mereka terkecoh dengan pengalihan rute, _Hyung_. Kau ingat kalau mereka bisa melacak paspor kita kan ? Kita beli tiket untuk penerbangan ke berbagai negara keluar dari Hong Kong atas namamu dan pasti otomastis notifikasi penerbangan yg kita lakukan akan langsung terlacak oleh mereka dan mereka akan berfikir kalau kita sudah berada di luar Hong Kong"

Chanyeol berfikir sebentar. Matanya berbinar sempurna mendengar ide yg Sehun ucapkan.

"Jongin- _ssi_ berapa lama waktu yg kau butuhkan untuk bisa berkoordinasi dengan pihak Hong Kong dan mengurus segala sesuatunya ?" Chanyeol kembali fokus pada sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongin.

"Aku butuh waktu sekitar lima menit, apakah itu cukup ?"

"Baiklah lakukan dengan cepat Jongin- _ssi_. Kalau kau berhasil membantu ku kali ini. Aku juga akan dengan senang hati membantumu dengan kasus hukum apapun yg kau hadapi sekalipun itu adalah kasus paling berat dinegara ini"

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongin, dan tangannya sudah kembali sibuk dengan handphone digenggamannya mencari nomer kontak seseorang.

"Angkatlah, cepat angkat" Chanyeol mendesis tidak sabaran saat teleponnya masih terhubung oleh nada sambung pemilik handphone.

"Halo _Sajangnim_. Apakah anda baik-baik saja ? Anda sedang dimana _Sajangnim_ ? Ketua Jung, bagaimana dengannya ?"

"Aku baik Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , saat ini aku berada di Hong Kong dan aku baru saja bertemu dengan Ketua Jung dirumah peristirahatannya, ia aman disini bersama keluarganya. Apakah keadaan disana baik-baik saja ?"

"Syukurlah, Keadaan disini baik _Sajangnim_. Semalam setelah para polisi sampai keruangan anda mereka sempat memeriksa beberapa dokumen yg ada dan dengan tergesa pergi karena sepertinya mereka tidak mendapatkan sesuatu seperti yg mereka inginkan, lalu mereka sempat menelepon seseorang untuk melaporkan bahwa anda juga tidak berada dikantor" Kyungsoo berusaha melaporkan situasi yg telah terjadi semalam setelah insiden kaburnya Chanyeol melalui jendela kaca ruangnnya menggunakan gondola.

"Sudah kuduga" Chanyeol bergumam.

"Maksud anda _Sajangnim_ ?"

"Ah.. tidak bukan apa-apa. Lalu kau masih dikantor saat ini ?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan situasinya saat ini.

"Ya _Sajangnim_ sejak semalam saya masih berada dikantor karena saya menunggu telepon dari anda terlebih dahulu"

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo- _ssi_ sepertinya aku harus menganggu waktu liburanmu kali ini. Kau bisa membantu ku kan ?"

"Ya _Sajangnim_ tidak masalah. Apa yg bisa saya lakukan ?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

"Baiklah, bisa kau pesankan aku tiket pesawat dari Hong Kong untuk tujuan kebeberapa negara ? Pesan belasan tiket yg memungkinkan untuk di _booking_ tepat pada hari ini dan jam saat ini, terserah padamu dimanapun tujuannya dan daftarkan atas namaku dan juga Sehun" Chanyeol mulai memberikan perintah.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara coretan bolpoin diseberang telepon. Sepertinya saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menulis perintah dari Chanyeol pada buku _note_ nya.

"Dan aku juga membutuhkan semua laporan terbaru tentang konvensi pemilihan umum tahun ini. Kau juga bisa kumpulkan semua berita, artikel dan wawancara anggota partai yg terlibat selama enam bulan terakhir. Cari di internet, surat kabar, media masa, dan rekomendasi apapun yg ada termasuk jika informasi tersebut harus dibeli. Semuanya harus ada dimejaku sampai malam ini, aku akan mampir ke kantor nanti. Dan satu lagi..." Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak perintahnya untuk menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh bilang siapapun. Kau mengerti Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ?" Nada suara Chanyeol kembali serius.

"Ya, saya mengerti _Sajangnim_ "

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah mengarahkan satu dua perintah lainnya pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan saat ini mobil yg dikendarai Sehun telah terparkir rapi didepan pintu gerbang bandara.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Sehun setelah mematikan mesin mobil, menunggu instruksi lainnya dari Chanyeol.

"Kita tunggu dulu sampai Jongin selesai mengurus bagian imigrasi dan Kyungsoo berhasil mengecoh polisi dengan penerbangan palsu yg kita lakukan" Chanyeol berseru lelah, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada jok mobil. Hingga suara dering ponsel terdengar dikabin mobil.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan nomer loket yg harus kalian tuju, dan aku juga telah mengutus salah satu staff ku untuk menunggu didepan loket. Kalian sudah bisa menggunakan dokumen penerbangan sementara untuk menghindari paspor kalian di lacak oleh mereka. Dan pihak Hong Kong sudah melaporkan bahwa para petugas kepolisian yg berjaga sudah ditarik dari bandara, mereka sepertinya kehilangan buronan palsu mereka yg telah kabur menggunakan pesawat menuju keluar negeri"

Jongin tertawa pelan, jelas ia tau siapa buronan palsu yg dimaksud dan bagaimana bisa para polisi bisa terkecoh oleh rencana Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Terima kasih banyak Jongin- _ssi_ , aku akan membayarnya nanti"

"Ya, kau berhutang janji padaku Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

Tidak ada anggota polisi atau penjagaan dibagian depan lobi bandara. Rencana penerbangan palsu yg mereka lakukan berhasil. Pasti saat ini para polisi tengah sibuk mencari tujuan Chanyeol dan Sehun saat melacak paspor miliknya yg mengarah ke beberapa negara.

Chanyeol dan Sehun bergerak cepat. Keadaan bandara lebih ramai saat sore hari. Diantaranya ada para calon penumpang yg tengah mendorong troli berisi koper atau orang-orang yg saling mengantri didepan meja _check -in_.

Staff utusan Jongin telah menunggu didepan loket imigrasi yg sepi karena terdapat tulisan _"close"_ dibagian depan mejanya. Ia menyerahkan dua buah dokumen perjalanan pengganti paspor sementara yg dibuat dengan menggunakan kewarganegaraan negara lain kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sedangkan Pramugari yg menyambut mereka didepan pintu masuk pesawat telah mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk duduk dibagian kabin _eksekutif_.

Pilot dibagian _Flight Deck_ sudah mulai menggerakkan pesawat, moncong pesawat tujuan internasional tersebut perlahan keluar dari area landasan pacu. Entah bagaimana caranya dengan dokumen perjalanan sementara yg diberikan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun dapat memotong begitu banyak jalur imigrasi dan pemeriksaan ketat bandara.

Pesawat tersebut telah melesat ke langit petang meninggalkan bandara Hong Kong tanpa kendala sedikitpun dengan tujuan Seoul.

* * *

Sehun mengemudikan mobil _sport_ milik Chanyeol yg mereka tinggalkan dibandara _Incheon_ kemarin saat menuju Hong Kong yg saat ini telah melaju melewati gerbang keluar dari bandara memasuki jalan bebas hambatan menuju kantor Chanyeol berada.

Suasana didalam kabin mobil terdengar sunyi karena tidak ada yg berniat memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol yg tengah sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri dan Sehun yg tengah berkonsentrasi pada kemudi.

Hingga suara dering telepon Chanyeol terdengar didalam kabin mobil dan memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Kyungsoo- _ssi_ " sahut Chanyeol saat sempat melirik sekilas nama yg tertera dilayar ponselnya.

" _Sajangnim_ , anda berada dimana saat ini ?"

"Aku sudah di _Seoul_ dan dalam perjalanan menuju kantor saat ini. Ada apa ?"

"Ah.. itu mengenai beberapa data yg anda cari, saya telah menemukannya. Tapi.. " seru Kyungsoo terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Tapi apa Kyungsoo ?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak sabar, ia telah menegakkan posisi duduknya saat ini.

"Tapi.. Ketua Jung.. klien kita.."

"Apa ? Ada apa dengan Ketua Jung ?"

"Aku baru saja menerima kabar dari anggota tim kami bahwa Ketua Jung sudah tertangkap oleh kepolisian Hong Kong dan saat ini tengah dibawa kembali ke Seoul, _Sajangnim_ " jawab Kyungsoo cepat dan terdengar panik.

"APA ? Ketua Jung dibawa polisi ?" Chanyeol berteriak tidak percaya.

Sehun yg mendengar teriakan Chanyeol dengan reflek membanting setir ke arah kiri jalan lalu menginjak rem sekuat yg ia bisa. Mobil yg tadinya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tersebut segera terbanting lalu berdecit panjang. Roda mobil meninggalkan bekas hitam panjang di bagian jalur darurat aspal jalan bebas hambatan. Beberapa mobil dibelakang yg terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun menekan klakson panjang dan mengumpat dibalik jendela mobil mereka.

Chanyeol yg kurang sigap akibatnya harus merelakan keningnya terbentur dibagian dasbor mobil.

" _Aww.._ Ya! Kau gila Sehun ? Apa yg kau lakukan ?" Chanyeol mengumpat pada Sehun sambil mengusap keningnya yg sakit karena sepertinya membiru akibat benturan tadi.

"Ketu Jung dibawa polisi ?" Sehun berseru panik. Chanyeol batal kembali mengumpat mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia segera tersadar bahwa ia masih tersambung ditelepon dengan Kyungsoo.

" _Sajangnim_ ! Anda baik-baik saja ? Apa yg terjadi" Kyungsoo yg sempat mendengar decitan rem dan suara benturan bertanya khawatir memastikan keadaan Chanyeol dan Sehun diseberang telepon.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi apa yg baru saja kau ucapkan itu benar ? Ketua Jung dibawa oleh polisi ?"

"Iya benar _Sajangnim_ , berita tersebut sudah menyebar ke media masa, saat ini berita penangkapan Ketua Jung tengah menjadi perbincangkan hangat untuk publik"

"Sial bagaimana bisa mereka menemukan Ketua Jung secepat itu. Lalu apa kali ini tuduhan mereka ?"

"Mereka melaporkan keterlibatan Ketua Jung dalam korupsi proyek gedung apartemen mewah salah satu perusahaan kontraktor besar, bahkan mereka memiliki bukti yg menguatkan tuduhan mereka" Kyungsoo kembali menjelaskan.

"Kau tau bukti apa yg mereka miliki ?"

"Tidak _Sajangnim_ , saat ini media belum ada yg mengekspos kasus ini lebih lanjut. Rencananya pagi besok baru akan diadakan konferensi pers terkait masalah ini"

"Baiklah aku mengerti, cari semua informasi tentang proyek pembangunan gedung apartemen mewah tersebut, Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Aku dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor"

"Baik _Sajangnim_ " Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Fikirannya kembali kusut, bagaimana bisa situasinya menjadi lebih sulit seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yg terjadi hingga hal ini semakin rumit.

"Apa yg terjadi ? Ketua Jung tertangkap ? Bagaimana bisa ?" belum sempat Chanyeol menenangkan fikirannya ia kembali diganggu oleh pertanyaan Sehun yg terdengar panik disebelahnya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun sebelum sebuah mobil patroli polisi merapat disisi kiri jalan tepat dibelakang mobil milik Chanyeol. Suara sirine nya yg kencang membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertatapan panik.

Dari kaca spion saat ini terlihat dua orang petugas kepolisian berpakaian lengkap yg turun dari dalam mobil patroli mendekat ke arah mobil Chanyeol yg terparkir. Chanyeol dan Sehun yg tidak bisa kabur begitu saja kalau tidak ingin masalahnya bertambah besar akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut turun dari dalam mobil.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. Sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua anggota kepolisian yg secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol memutar otaknya mencoba berfikir jalan keluar untuk segera kabur sebelum para petugas kepolisian tersebut banyak bertanya.

"Mobil kalian mogok ?" tanya salah satu petugas terlebih dahulu.

Sepertinya kedua petugas ini tidak mengetahui kalau Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah buronan yg sedang dicari. Mereka berhenti karena berfikir kalau mobil yg dikendarai Chanyeol dan Sehun terdapat suatu masalah.

Ini situasi yg rumit. Chanyeol bisa saja mengarang dan mengatakan bahwa mobilnya mogok atau rusak tapi semakin lama ia dan Sehun tertahan disini semakin panjang cerita yg harus mereka karang dan para petugas ini jadi memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya hal-hal lain dan akan menjadi semakin rumit.

Mereka pasti akan meminta identitas, surat izin mengemudi hingga akhirnya mengarang-ngarang kesalahan. Lebih sial lagi kalau mereka melapor kepada atasan mereka dan mengetahui kalau saat ini mereka berhadapan oleh dua orang buronan.

"Mobil kalian bermasalah ? Rusak ?" Petugas tersebut kembali bertanya. Bahkan petugas yg lainnya sudah mengambil inisiatif sendiri dengan memeriksa isi dalam mobil melalui kaca jendela.

Chanyeol mendesah, terus berfikir untuk mencari alasan. Ia harus segera kabur.

"Dasar laki-laki _brengsek_ !" Sehun sudah berteriak lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol sempat memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah apapun.

"Berapa kali kau ketahuan selingkuh dibelakangku, hah ? Kau fikir aku ini mainanmu ?" Sehun kembali berteriak sambil mendorong-dorong dada Chanyeol kencang.

"Eh ?" Chanyeol binggung sejenak, ia bahkan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena hampir saja terjatuh karena dorongan-dorongan dari Sehun.

Sehun sudah bergerak kehadapan Chanyeol yg masih melebarkan matanya karena binggung dengan tingkah Sehun, membelakangi para petugas kepolisian yg juga menatap Sehun binggung.

"Kalau kau begini terus, aku mau putus saja, PUTUS!" Sehun berpura-pura hendak menangis, namun matanya sibuk beputar-putar aneh dengan raut wajahnya yg juga ikut berkerut aneh menyadarkan Chanyeol akan sesuatu.

Chanyeol seperti sedang mengalami _dejavu_ dengan tingkah aneh Sehun. Chanyeol menggaruk kepala, dengan cepat ia mengerti apa yg sedang dilakukan Sehun. Ia tengah memberikan kode untuk Chanyeol seperti yg ia lakukan saat dibandara Hong Kong kemarin.

Kedua petugas kepolisian yg ada dihadapan mereka saling pandang. Menelan ludah tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi denganmu dan kelakuan _biadab_ mu itu dibelakangku Chanyeol- _ssi_. Kita putus, kau dengar itu ? KITA PUTUS!" teriakan Sehun yg saat ini lebih terdengar seperti wanita dengan emosi yg meledak-ledak membuat ketiga orang yg menyaksikannya terkejut.

"Tidak sayang, dengarkan aku dulu. Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa. Kau salah paham sayang, aku hanya mencintaimu, kau tau itu"

Entah apa yg ada dikepala Chanyeol saat ini, seketika ia telah mengikuti skenario yg Sehun ciptakan dan mulai berakting didepan kedua petugas kepolisian yg juga tengah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

 _PLAK!_

"Omong kosong Chanyeol ! Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak pernah memutuskan berhubungan dengan pria _brengsek_ sepertimu" Sehun kembali berteriak parau dan tangannya sudah bergerak menampar pipi Chanyeol.

Kedua petugas kepolisian dihadapan mereka bahkan terdengar berseru tertahan sedikit terkejut dengan tamparan yg Sehun berikan untuk Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat salah tingkah dan binggung harus melakukan apa.

"Kau pergi jauh dari hidupku ! Jangan pernah menghubungi ku lagi" seru Sehun lalu mulai berjalan kearah mobil yg berada dibelakang mereka dan bergerak membuka pintu kemudi mobil lalu masuk kedalamnya.

"Tunggu Sehun, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Sehuuunnn..." Chanyeol yg masih merasakan pedih akibat tamparan Sehun bergerak menyusul sambil memegang pipinya yg menjadi korban tamparan Sehun barusan.

Sebelum Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil, ia sempat menatap ke arah kedua petugas kepolisian yg masih terdiam berdiri ditempat mereka saat ini.

"Apa yg kalian lihat ? Kalian tidak pernah melihat pasangan yg sedang bertengkar, hah ?" teriak Chanyeol bernada marah sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sehun masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Sedetik kemudian mobil yg dikemudikan Sehun melesat meninggalkan petugas kepolisian yg hanya bisa terpana dibelakang mereka.

Kedua petugas tersebut menggaruk kepala, saling tatap binggung hingga akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan bergumam satu sama lain. Ternyata alasan mobil mewah tersebut menepi karena penumpangnya adalah pasangan _gay_ yg sedang bertengkar karena perselingkuhan yg dilakukan pria bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut. Kedua petugas tersebut tidak berniat ikut campur, kembali masuk kedalam mobil patroli dan melaju seperti biasa dijalan raya.

* * *

Mobil yg dikemudikan Sehun telah berhenti diparkiran depan gedung kantor milik Chanyeol. Saat ini pukul 07.00 malam, suasana kantor terlihat sepi karena telah lewat dari jam kerja kantor. Hanya beberapa petugas keamanan saja yg terlihat berjaga dibagian pos keamanan dan lobi depan gedung.

Chanyeol menyapa ramah saat berpapasan dengan beberapa karyawan yg masih ada dikantor, mungkin karena bekerja lembur atau karena suatu alasan lain Chanyeol tidak perduli. Sedangkan Sehun dibelakangnya tengah sibuk menguap karena kelelahan, ia bahkan belum makan apapun sedari pagi tadi.

Tidak ada anggota kepolisian yg berjaga dimana pun, menurut informasi yg Kyungsoo berikan para polisi tidak ada yg berjaga dikantor ataupun apartemen Chanyeol karena sibuk dengan pencarian Chanyeol yg dikabarkan sekarang berada dibeberapa negara diluar Korea. Ternyata penerbangan palsu yg mereka rencanakan berhasil mengecoh mereka, dan bisa membuat Chanyeol memiliki beberapa waktu luang.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari lift menuju ruang kerjanya. Saat Sehun dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuknya, Chanyeol bisa melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo yg berada dibalik meja kerja miliknya yg terlihat tengah sibuk dengan beberapa berkas yg menumpuk di meja, kursi dan lantai hingga berserakan saat Chanyeol melangkah masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Kau butuh bantuan Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ?"

Kyungsoo yg terkejut dengan sapaan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol reflek menjatuhkan _stabilo_ yg sedari tadi berada digenggamannya.

"Maafkan saja _Sajangnim_ , saya tidak menyadari kehadiran anda" Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, merapikan sejenak kaca matanya yg berada di pangkal hidungnya, lalu membungkuk hormat.

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas sapaan dari Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk disofa kulit yg berada diruang kerjanya, sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih duduk dikursi meja kerja Chanyeol yg tadi diduduki oleh Kyungsoo lalu mengambil beberapa dokumen yg berserakan dimeja dan mulai sibuk membacanya.

"Itu.. " Kyungsoo berucap ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Hah ?" Chanyeol menatap binggung Kyungsoo yg masih menunjuk dirinya.

"Apa yg terjadi dengan kening dan pipi anda _Sajangnim_ ? Itu terlihat memerah"

"Ah, ini" jemari Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh ke bagian kening dan pipinya yg masih terasa nyeri, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yg saat ini tengah menantapnya.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan _'wanita'_ gila yg tidak ku kenali saat dalam perjalanan kemari dan menuduhku selingkuh" jawab Chanyeol santai yg langsung dihadiahi oleh tatapan sinis dari Sehun yg tengah mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Apa aku perlu ambilkan obat _Sajangnim_ ?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Jadi apa yg kau temukan ?"Chanyeol bertanya seraya kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Saya menemukan beberapa data internal dari kantor pusat, data lengkap anggota yg akan mencalonkan diri tahun ini, juga termasuk koneksi yg mereka miliki hingga saat ini, _Sajangnim_ "

Chanyeol telah sibuk membolak-balik kertas yg diberikan Kyungsoo padanya, sempat memasang wajah tidak percaya saat membaca beberapa nama yg tertera dilembar yg ada ditangannya saat ini. Data yg Kyungsoo temukan akan sangat membantu untuknya, mengingat Chanyeol harus bisa mengenali lawannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut bertarung.

"Dan ini untuk data untuk kasus korupsi proyek pembangunan apartemen mewah yg anda inginkan _Sajangnim_ , nama Ketua Jung disini tertera menerima lebih dari tiga juta dolar yg diberikan oleh pihak pembangun untuk melancarkan proyek ilegal yg ternyata dibangun diatas tanah sengketa"

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan kertas lain yg diberikan Kyungsoo padanya yg ternyata berupa _print out_ buku rekening. Disana tertera jumlah uang yg berada didalam rekening dengan atas nama Ketua Jung dan asal pengirimnya dari sebuah perusahaan kontraktor besar di Seoul.

"Datanya sangat tidak wajar kan ? Bagaimana bisa mereka mengirimkan dana tersebut ke rekening yg hampir satu tahun tidak pernah digunakan. Mereka pasti telah memanipulasi data ini kan ?" Chanyeol berseru marah saat mengamati kertas yg ada ditangannya.

"Sepertinya kau benar _Hyung_. Aku menemukan sesuatu yg akan membuatmu semakin terkejut. Kau bisa lihat didokumen ini, salah satu penasihat keuangan dalam proyek pembangunan tersebut adalah Kim Junmyeon" seru Sehun yg sedari tadi hanya terdiam, Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yg masih duduk disofa dengan Kyungsoo yg saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Menyerahkan selembar kertas yg ia sebutkan tadi.

"Junmyeon Hyung ?" Chanyeol berseru kaget saat mendengar nama yg diucapkan oleh Sehun. Dengan cepat ia meraih lembaran kertas ditangan Sehun lalu membaca baris demi baris yg tertulis dikertas tersebut.

"Ya itu benar _Sajangnim_. Struktur pengelola untuk bagian keuangan proyek tersebut dilakukan oleh salah seorang anggota partai Tuan Kim Junmyeon- _ssi_ " Kyungsoo kembali menjelaskan, ia yg menemukan data tersebut jadi ia tau apa yg tertulis dilembaran kertas yg dipegang Chanyeol tanpa melihatnya.

"Bahkan mereka merubah banyak data untuk memalsukan keterlibatan Ketua Jung dalam proyek tersebut" Chanyeol berseru marah.

"Kita harus segera menemui Kim Junmyeon " Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa yg didudukinya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

" _Hyung!_ Apa kita tidak bisa istirahat dulu ? Kita baru sampai 5 menit yg lalu. _HYUNG !_ Tunggu aku !" Sehun berseru kesal sebelum akhirnya menyusul Chanyeol yg telah lebih dulu masuk kedalam lift.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

 **Taraaa chapter 3 nya udah update/hehe/**

 **Itu aku persembahkan buat yg minta diselipin romancenya. Liat sendiri kan, ini hasilnya kalo kalian paksa aku buat masukin romance di FF ini /hehe/**

 **Dan kalian mengerti kan sekarang kenapa FF ini ga bisa ada romancenya, ya karna aku pengen lebih fokus ke bagian kasus, rencana dan persahabatan mereka aja. Kalau ditambahin romance juga aku jadi binggung T.T**

 **Karena untuk bisa nyelesaiin 1 chapter FF ini aja aku harus berfikir sangat keras diwaktu luang ku.**

 **Gimana ? Masih bisa diterima kah FF ini untuk ditunggu kelanjutannya ?**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya ya/bye/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Perfect Partner in Crime**

 **Genre : Crime, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo and others**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Murni hasil dari imajinasi milikku sendiri, beberapa sumber diambil dari siaran televisi / artikel internet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Aku sibuk Chanyeol. Tidak ada waktu" suara Junmyeon terdengar santai dari seberang telepon.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari mobil nya yg telah merapat rapi diarea parkir salah satu apartemen elite di kota Seoul.

"Tapi selama ini aku selalu punya waktu untukmu _Hyung_ , bahkan saat kau ada dalam situasi terdesak sekalipun" Chanyeol berlari kecil melintasi lobi apartemen yg sepi, sedangkan dibelakangnya Sehun mengikuti dengan berjalan pelan tanpa minat.

"Astaga Chanyeol, tapi tidak sekarang. Ini hari Sabtu malam dan aku sudah hampir sembilan minggu tidak pernah menikmati waktu _weekend_ dan bersantai ku diapartemen"

"Bukankah itu justru adalah hal yg bagus _Hyung_ , jadikan saja hari ini genap sepuluh minggu yg terpaksa kau lewati tanpa bersantai diwaktu _weekend_ " Chanyeol memencet angka 12 pada tombol lift, lalu menunggu tidak sabar pada Sehun yg masih berjalan menuju kearahnya agar segera bergerak cepat masuk kedalam lift.

"Baiklah, baik" Junmyeon menghela nafas kesal. "Aku akan menemuimu tapi tidak bisa lama, sekitar satu jam lagi aku akan bersiap dan kau boleh tentukan dimana tempatnya"

"Soal berapa lama waktu yg kau berikan tidak masalah _Hyung_ , aku juga tidak memiliki banyak waktu sama sepertimu. Tapi soal satu jam lagi adalah yg menjadi masalah, karena aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, saat ini juga _Hyung_ "

Pintu lift terbuka, kaki Chanyeol bergerak cepat menyusuri lorong lantai apartemen, menuju satu-satunya pintu yg berada diujung.

"Sekarang ? Memangnya kau ada dimana ?"

"Tiga detik lagi aku akan menekan bel apartemenmu. Nah.. itu aku, cepat buka pintunya _Hyung_ " Chanyeol memukul kasar bel yg berada di sebelah pintu.

"Hah ?" Kalimat Junmyeon terputus oleh dentingan suara bel dari pintu apartemennya.

Chanyeol memasukkan telepon genggam kedalam saku jas nya, menunggu tidak sabar dengan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan jemari.

Wajah berkeringat Junmyeon akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu beberapa detik kemudian, dengan hanya menggunakan celana training panjangnya dan tanpa menggunakan kaus atasan, sehingga menujukkan dada bidangnya yg mengkilat oleh keringat.

"Kau gila Chanyeol ? Apa yg kau lakukan ?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan wajah keberatan dari Junmyeon dan langsung melangkah masuk.

"Hai _Hyung_ " sapa Sehun dengan nada malas sambil mengangkat tangannya mengucapkan salam dan kemudian ikut melangkah masuk menyusul Chanyeol.

Ternyata Junmyeon baru saja berlatih _squash_ , ia memang sengaja menyulap ruang depan dan ruang tengah apartemen luas dan mewahnya ini sebagai area olahraga mini. Chanyeol dan beberapa teman dekat Junmyeon bahkan beberapa kali pernah berlatih bersama diapartemen Junmyeon.

"Kau berlatih sendirian ?" Chanyeol bertanya, melihat-lihat kesekitar ruangan lalu meraih raket _squash_ yg tergeletak dilantai.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu, meraih handuk kecil yg berada disofa untuk menyeka keringatnya. "Semua orang sibuk bekerja bahkan diwaktu weekend, dan kau dengan tega nya mengacaukan waktu _weekend_ -ku yg sangat berharga"

Chanyeol melempar raket _squash_ ke lantai, menatap Sehun lalu memberikan kode padanya untuk segera menyalakan televisi yg berada diruang tengah.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti meraih remote televisi yg berada diatas meja, menyalakannya dan menaikkan volume televisi yg saat ini tengah menyiarkan liputan _breaking news_ dari salah satu stasiun tv terkemuka.

Pembawa acara sibuk melaporkan situasi terkini yg ada dikantor polisi atas tertangkapnya salah satu kandidat calon pemilihan umum tahun ini dengan atas kasus korupsi pembangunan proyek properti apartemen mewah sebuah perusahaan kontraktor besar, kandidat calon pemilihan yg terkenal _"bersih"_ dari skandal korupsi dan kecurangan lainnya selama masa jabatannya sebagai anggota politik.

Sehun menekan turun tombol volume dari televisi hingga tidak terdengar apapun lagi diruang tengah apartemen milik Junmyeon.

"Kencangkan lagi volumenya Sehun" Junmyeon justru terlihat tertarik, ia melangkah mendekat kearah Sehun yg saat ini masih memegang remote televisi.

"Itu bukan hal yg penting saat ini, _Hyung_ " Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tapi ini sangat penting bagiku Chanyeol, kencangkan volumenya Sehun !" Junmyeon berusaha meraih remote ditangan Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menepis tangannya, menatap lamat-lamat kearah Junmyeon dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik atas tertangkapnya klien politik ku _Hyung_ ? Apa kau juga termasuk salah satu bagian dari orang-orang itu ?"

"Eh ? Aku ? Apa maksudmu ? Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan klienmu itu" Junmyeon memasang wajah binggung atas sikap Chanyeol yg saat ini berubah sinis padanya.

"Aku masih belum yakin, tapi aku jelas mencurigaimu _Hyung_ , dengan keterlibatanmu pada proyek tersebut sebagai penasihat keuangannya mereka misalnya"

Junmyeon terdiam, sepertinya baru menyadari apa tujuan Chanyeol datang keapartemennya pada malam ini.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol ?" Junmyeon bertanya menyelidik.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan "Kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu kan _Hyung_ ? Baiklah aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu berhargamu. Jadi kita akan berbicara sambil berdiri seperti ini atau kau akan berbaik hati menyuruhku untuk duduk ?"

Junmyeon bergumam samar, menyeka peluh dikeningnya lalu mengangguk menunjuk sofa besar yg berada dibagian pinggir ruang tengah.

Sehun mengarahkan remote kearah televisi dengan sekejap menekan tombol _off_.

Apartemen luas milik Junmyeon lengang seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya Chanyeol" Junmyeon menggeleng tidak setuju.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun menjelaskan situasi dan akhirnya menyebutkan tujuan mereka datang ke apartemen Junmyeon.

"Kau harus melakukannya Kim Junmyeon- _ssi_ " Chanyeol berkata tegas melemparkan map berisi berkas yg diberikan Kyungsoo tadi padanya saat dikantor. "Atau aku akan menyerahkan dokumen ini ke seluruh wartawan dan membuat kau dikeluarkan dari partaimu saat ini juga"

Junmyeon mengambil map yg diatas meja dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas yg berada didalamnya, membaca selintas beberapa halaman lalu dengan cepat merobeknya.

"Percuma kau robek kertas-kertas tidak bersalah itu _Hyung_ , kami masih memiliki _master file_ -nya dikantor. Kau mau ku gandakan jadi berapa ? Lima lembar ? Lima ratus lembar ?" seru Sehun yg sedari tadi berdiri disamping Chanyeol memilih ikut duduk, ikut mengintimidasi Junmyeon yg berada dihadapannya dan Chanyeol.

Junmyeon mendengus marah "Aku tidak tau apa-apa Chanyeol, kau tau aku tidak akan pernah terlibat dalam hal seperti ini kan Sehun- _ah_ ?"

"Omong kosong !" Chanyeol membentaknya. "Namamu jelas-jelas tertera disana sebagai penasihat keuangan mereka _Hyung_ , kau pasti yg paling tau darimana saja asal dana proyek mengalir dan untuk apa saja uang tersebut digunakan bahkan termasuk untuk hal-hal seperti ini bukan ?"

Junmyeon seketika terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas, mencoba mengatur emosinya. "Aku juga mengerti Hyung, aku juga sering melakukan hal seperti merekayasa laporan, menambahkan angka-angka, dan memanipulasi data. Akupun tidak se- _"bersih"_ yg orang-orang kira, kita semua sama-sama tau untuk orang yg bekerja dibidang yg sama seperti kita mustahil untuk tidak terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi bedanya adalah kau salah memilih lawan _Hyung_ , kau menargetkan klien politikku. Dan aku adalah orang yg akan berdiri paling depan untuk membela mati-matian klien ku, walaupun itu harus merelakan persahabatan kita"

"Apa yg kalian inginkan sebenarnya ?" Junmyeon mendesis tidak suka.

"Mudah saja _Hyung_ " Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

"Kami hanya membutuhkan kebenarannya _Hyung_ " Sehun berdiri dari duduknya mengambil beberapa kertas yg berceceran dilantai.

"Dan kau bisa memilih caranya, yg pertama adalah cara yg paling mudah dan tidak akan melibatkan banyak pihak, kau hanya perlu menyuruh orang-orang yg berkuasa pada proyek tersebut untuk memberikan klarifikasi atas tidak adanya keterlibatan Ketua Jung pada proyek tersebut secara diam-diam melalui perbincangan internal diantara kalian, dan kau jelas tau siapa saja orang-orang tersebut _Hyung_ "

"... atau kami dengan terpaksa harus membocorkan informasi ini pada publik demi membuktikan kalau Ketua Jung tidak terlibat pada kasus tersebut dan yg pasti itu akan berdampak pada banyak pihak pemerintahan termasuk juga dengan kariermu sebagai pejabat partai politik _Hyung_ " Sehun menaruh lembaran kertas lainnya yg tidak Junmyeon robek, meletakkannya kembali diatas meja.

"Apa kau gila Sehun ? Dalam situasi seperti ini pihak kepolisian pasti sudah melakukan verifikasi data berkali-kali, apalagi kalau kau bilang lawanmu kali ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya ?"

"Aku tau itu lebih baik daripadamu _Hyung_ , tapi kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau bisa memilih kedua cara itu dan lakukan saja skenarionya"

Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya.

"Apa yg sebenarnya kalian lakukan kali ini hah ? Kenapa kau terlibat terlalu jauh seperti ini ?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan klien politikku dan juga nama baikku _Hyung_ " jawab Chanyeol santai.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring seakan setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Nah bergegaslah, waktuku terbatas. Kau bisa memikirkannya untuk satu jam kedepan, kau bisa menghubungiku setelah kau memutuskannya. Tapi kalau dalam dua jam kau tidak menghubungiku, aku terpaksa harus menggunakan cara kedua _Hyungnim_ "

Junmyeon menghela nafas, menatap wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bergantian. "Kenapa kalian lakukan ini padaku ?

"Kau tidak mendengarku dengan baik _Hyung_ ? Hidupku sedang dipertaruhkan untuk pencalonan pemilihan umum tahun ini"

Chanyeol bangkit dari atas sofa lalu berjalan santai ke arah pintu keluar apartemen Junmyeon yg saat ini masih terdiam disofa.

Sehun ikut menyusul, membungkuk sekilas pada Junmyeon yg tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Telepon genggam Chanyeol berbunyi tepat setelah ia keluar dari lift menuju ke pintu keluar utama gedung apartemen Junmyeon. Langkah kakinya melambat, dari layar telepon genggam ia bisa melihat tertera nama Kyungsoo yg menelepon.

* * *

"Hallo Kyungsoo, ada apa ? Apakah ada berita terbaru ? Atau ada sesuatu yg mendesak ? Atau..."

"Selamat malam Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

Itu jelas bukan suara milik Kyungsoo sekertaris kantornya. Langkah kaki Chanyeol sempurna terhenti.

"Sepertinya kami terlalu meremehkanmu bukan ? Dua kali lolos dari penyergapan polisi dan membodohi kami dengan penerbangan palsu yg kalian lakukan. Aku sangat terkejut dengan keberanianmu itu Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ " terdengar tawa menyebalkan milik si penelepon disambungan telepon.

Sehun yg berjalan dibelakang hampir saja menabrak tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, menggerutu kesal lalu berucap pelan tanpa suara menanyakan siapa yg menelepon Chanyeol.

"Saat ini kau hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk segera sampai dikantormu dan menyerahkan diri Chanyeol- _ssi_ , atau stafmu yg berharga ini akan segera bergabung oleh para tahanan yg berada dipenjara saat ini juga"

Chanyeol membeku seketika ditempatnya berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Sehun menyembunyikan tubuh mereka dibalik dinding pos keamanan dibagian belakang kantornya, mencoba mengawasi situasi yg terjadi didalam gedung.

"Ada berapa orang diatas sana Pak Kim ?" Chanyeol bertanya cepat pada kepala petugas keamanan dikantornya.

"Setidaknya ada sekitar enam orang _Sajangnim_ " ucap Pak Kim ragu-ragu "Maafkan saya tapi mungkin juga lebih, saya tidak sempat menghitung. Mereka baru tiba setengah jam yg lalu, berseragam dan bersenjata lengkap. Mereka langsung menerobos masuk kedalam, saya tidak sempat untuk mengarahkan petugas yg lain untuk menahan mereka"

Chanyeol mengusap dahi. Urusan ini serius sekali.

"Harusnya sejak semalam kita sudah harus mengantisipasi dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari kantor, dan bekerja ditempat lain. Aku tau cepat atau lambat mereka akan melibatkan pihak yg terlibat langsung dengan kita. Mereka polisi yg menyergap kita kemarin malam bukan ?" raut wajah Sehun terlihat cemas, kali ini bukan lagi tentang bagaimana cara melarikan diri.

Karena sekali Kyungsoo dibawa oleh mereka hancur sudah semua rencana mereka untuk melawan.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol justru mengangguk cepat, setuju dengan ide dari Sehun yg datang disaat terlambat.

"Apa yg harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" Sehun kembali bertanya panik.

"Aku belum tahu, dan berhentilah bertanya dan lebih baik pikirkan solusinya" Chanyeol menjawab ketus.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, karna jangankan untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, untuk mendekat kearah kantornya saja tidak akan mudah.

Sejak mobil yg dikendarai Sehun dengan kecepatan tinggi dari kawasan apartemen Junmyeon melaju cepat dijalan raya menuju kearah kantor, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah mencoba memikirkan rencana lainnya dalam situasi ini tapi tetap saja buntu, tidak ada celah sama sekali. Kemarin ia hanya beruntung saja bisa lolos dari polisi, itupun kalau bukan karna bantuan Sehun ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Sedangkan saat ini Sehun pun justru ikut kebingungan.

Telepon genggam Chanyeol kembali berbunyi.

Nomer telepon Kyungsoo.

"Kau butuh berapa lama lagi, hah ?" suara berat itu langsung bertanya tidak sabar saat Chanyeol menjawab panggilannya, intonasi suaranya terdengar tidak main-main.

"Aku masih dalam perjalanan"

"Cukup, waktumu habis Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

"Tunggu ! Aku perlu waktu untuk bisa tiba dikantor. Lima belas menit lagi, aku pasti datang" Chanyeol berseru, mengucapkan apa saja yg terpikir di kepalanya termasuk kemungkinan untuk mengulur waktu sampai ia memiliki rencana.

"Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki waktu selama itu. Jika dalam lima menit dari sekarang kau tidak juga menunjukkan dirimu diruangan kantor ini, staf mu ini akan benar-benar segera aku bawa ke penjara dan akan ku pastikan baginya tidak akan ada cara lain untuk memmbuat staf mu ini bisa keluar dari penjara tersebut" pembicaraan sambungan telepon tersebut terputus secara sepihak.

Chanyeol berseru jengkel, hampir membanting telepon genggam yg berada ditangannya. Mereka tidak seharusnya melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan ini, apalagi Kyungsoo yg jelas-jelas hanyalah seorang asisten kantor, tapi Chanyeol pun tidak bisa untuk berdiam diri saja saat orang yg tidak bersalah harus menanggung masalah karena dirinya.

"Bagaimana ?" Sehun yg sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan bertanya dengan cemas.

"Kau tidak akan bertindak gila dengan menyerbu langsung keatas kan ?" Sehun bertanya panik saat melihat tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengambil pistol yg berada dibalik jas rapi yg dikenakannya.

"Aku akan menyerbu mereka, karena ini hanya satu-satunya cara yg terlintas diotakku. Kita lihat saja akan seperti apa nanti"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh _Hyung_ ! Kau kalah jumlah, ini bukan lagi situasi yg bisa dihadapi tanpa rencana yg matang" Sehun berteriak kesal.

Chanyeol mengabaikan seruan Sehun, ia sudah melangkah cepat kearah pintu tangga darurat gedung kantornya.

"Tunggu, _Hyung_ !"

Chanyeol kembali tidak mendengarkan Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatmu _Hyung_. Kau sama saja bunuh diri !"

Chanyeol sudah berlari-lari kecil, membiarkan Sehun ikut mengejar dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengintip dari balik pintu tangga darurat yg berhubungan langsung dengan lorong menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Dibagian depan ruangannya adalah meja kerja Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas dibagian ujung ruangan. Kyungsoo didudukkan disalah satu kursi, kedua tangannya terpasang borgol. Ada sekitar empat petugas yg berada di sekitarnya. Satu orang lagi yg berada didepan pintu lift mengacungkan senjata. Dan seorang lagi yg tengah berdiri santai menikmati pemandangan jalanan kota dari jendela kaca dibagian lorong, kedua tangannya berada disaku celana, sepertinya ia adalah pimpinan dari kelompok penyergapan ini.

"Bagaimana ?" Sehun yg berjaga dibelakangnya berbisik pelan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, tanda bahwa situasinya tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk bergerak lebih lanjut.

Lima menit yg diberikan oleh petugas kepolisian telah berlalu.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menunggu dengan tegang dibalik pintu tangga darurat.

"Sudah lewat waktunya, cepat bawa dia !" perintah pemimpin kelompok mereka.

Mereka membuktikan ucapannya, ia akan segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi jika dalam waktu yg telah diberikan Chanyeol tidak muncul juga. Lima menit yg diberikan berlalu, bahkan mereka tidak perlu repot-repot kembali berusaha menelepon Chanyeol. Perintah yg diberikan kepada lima anggota lainnya segera dilakukan, mereka bergerak mengangkat senjata mereka kearah Kyungsoo agar segera berdiri.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar bentakan-bentakan yg menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera melangkah. Tangan Chanyeol menggepal.

Disampingnya Sehun bahkan mengeraskan rahangnya menahan emosi. Bisa saja mereka menyerbu langsung kedalam, tapi itu akan sama saja dengan bunuh diri, dan jelas mereka juga akan membahayakan keselamatan Kyungsoo.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengintip dari balik pintu, saat ini Kyungsoo tengah melangkah patah-patah berjalan kearah pintu lift. Sesekali mereka dengan kasar mendorong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit atas tangga darurat. Tidak ada yg bisa dilakukan. Nafas Chanyeol mulai tersengal.

Rombongan yg membawa Kyungsoo sudah tiba didepan pintu lift. Chanyeol sudah habis kesabaran, baginya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Ia telah bersiap keluar dari balik pintu dan segera melawan pada mereka.

Tapi sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Apa yg kau lakukan ? Kita tidak punya waktu lagi" Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

"Aku punya rencana yg lebih baik daripada harus menyerbu saat ini juga _Hyung_ " Sehun tersenyum menyakinkan Chanyeol yg saat ini tengah gelisah.

Chanyeol menelan ludah, memandang tidak percaya kepada Sehun.

"Rencanaku memang bukan rencana hebat yg akan sukses dengan sempurna, tapi setidaknya resiko bahayanya lebih kecil _Hyung_ "

Persetan dengan segala bahayanya, Chanyeol sudah tidak perduli. Sejak kemarin malam pun hidupnya sudah tidak aman lagi.

Melihat wajah Chanyeol yg berubah yakin, Sehun tersenyum matanya berbinar seakan mengatakan untuk percaya padanya.

Suara langkah kaki Sehun yg bergegas menuruni anak tangga terdengar dilorong tangga darurat.

"Jadi apa rencanamu Sehun ?" tanya Chanyeol yg saat ini sudah ikut bergerak menuruni anak tangga mengikuti Sehun.

Tinggal satu lantai lagi yg harus mereka lewati untuk bisa sampai dilantai lobi utama gedung kantor milik Chanyeol. Sehun mendorong pintu besi dan berlari cepat keluar ruangan disusul oleh Chanyeol yg masih kebingungan.

"Kali ini kuncinya hanya satu _Hyung_ , kita harus bergerak cepat. Kau ingat pertarungan yg kita lakukan di klub Macau dulu, kurang lebih kita harus seperti itu, melesat seperti angin dalam sekian detik"

Sehun melepas dasi coklat yg mengantung tidak rapi dilehernya membuka simpul talinya dan membalut telapak tangannya dengan dasi tersebut. Chanyeol tidak berkomentar, justru ikut melakukan hal yg sama seperti yg dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengatur nafas, menatap Chanyeol meyakinkan "Ingat _Hyung_ , lima detik pertama adalah segalanya"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Saat ini mereka sudah berdiri persis didepan pintu lift dilantai lobi utama. Chanyeol mendongak, menatap petunjuk posisi lift saat ini. Saat ini lift masih bergerak turun dua lantai lagi untuk sampai dilantai satu.

"Kau pasti tau kan _Hyung_ , senjata laras panjang mereka tidak akan berguna dalam pertarungan jarak pendek, ruangan lift yg sempit akan sangat menguntungkan kita karena mereka akan kesulitan mengambil aba-aba untuk menembak. Saat nanti pintu lift terbuka kita akan segera bergerak masuk"Sehun bersiap-siap jemarinya telah memasang kuda-kuda bertinju.

Chanyeol ikut bergerak memasang posisi. Giginya bahkan bergemeletuk oleh sensasi pertarungan yg akan terjadi.

"Dan satu lagi, pukul pada bagian yg mematikan _Hyung_ , jangan mengasihani lawanmu seperti biasa karena kau terlalu berbaik hati. Aku yakin anggota kepolisian ini sangat terlatih untuk tidak segan-segan membunuh. Jika kau tidak segera melumpuhkan mereka, mereka yg akan dengan senang hati melakukannya padamu"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Satu kali pukulan yg mematikan. Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk pukulan kedua maupun ketiga, aku mengerti"

Lobi gedung kembali lengang hanya tersisa suara dengus nafas yg memburu dari Chanyeol dan Sehun yg terlihat tegang.

"Bersiap _Hyung_ , pada denting pertama lift terbuka kita harus bergerak masuk" Sehun mendesis.

Lift berbunyi pelan menandakan bahwa lift sudah tiba dilobi utama.

Pintu besinya terbuka perlahan dihadapan mereka.

Enam petugas kepolisian yg bersenjata langsung terlihat. Salah satunya pemimpin kelompok mereka yg tengah bersandar dibagian belakang anggota lainnya. Kyungsoo berada persis ditengah mereka.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah melompar masuk bahkan sebelun pintu besi tersebut terbuka sempurna.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah bergerak cepat dalam ketukan pertama, satu pukulan menghantam dagu salah satu polisi. Tubuhnya langsung terbanting menghantam dinding lift, senjata yg berada digenggamannya terlempar keluar lift.

Saat ini ruang lift terasa sangat sempit mengingat karna ada sembilan orang yg berada didalamnya.

Salah satu polisi yg berhadapan dengan Sehun sudah ikut menghantam sisi dinding lift lainnya karena pukulan Sehun yg mengenai pelipisnya.

Dua detik kemudian, dua lagi anggota kepolisian ikut terkapar dibawah lantai lift. Salah satu polisi yg terbebas dari Chanyeol maupun Sehun dengan ceroboh menarik pelatuk senjata api ditangannya, rententan peluru berbaris disekeliling dinding lift, lampu penerangan yg berada diatas pecah berhamburan, suara tembakan yg terdengar sangat menganggu pendengaran. Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan gerakan reflek mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo agar tiarap.

Suara tembakan terhenti, Chanyeol melompat dengan cepat meninju dagu polisi yg tersisa hingga petugas itu melenguh kesakitan, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Dalam waktu yg bersamaan, Sehun kembali menghajar polisi lainnya, menghantam sisi kepalanya sehingga membuatnya jatuh kelantai tanpa bersuara.

Pertarungan tersebut selesai dalam tujuh belas detik yg sangat mendebarkan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada enam orang anggota kepolisian yg jatuh tumpang tindih diujung kaki mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi" Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sambil melemparkan kunci borgol Kyungsoo yg ia ambil dari saku pemimpin anggota peryergapan tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membuka borgol yg ada ditangan Kyungsoo yg saat ini terduduk dipojokan lift, lalu mengarahkan tangannya membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat pucat, tangannya gemetar tidak terkendali. Mata bulatnya basah oleh air matanya sendiri, ia baru saja menangis ketakutan akibat kejadian beberapa detik yg lalu.

Chanyeol berinisiatif memapah Kyungsoo keluar dari kekacauan yg ada didalam lift, Sehun berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka telah sampai dipintu keluar gedung kantor Chanyeol.

"Jangan bergerak !" suara tegas dan dingin menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kyungsoo yg baru saja akan menginjakkan kaki mereka pada pijakan tangga kecil.

Ada sekitar sepuluh, atau belasan polisi lainnya yg berseragam lengkap sudah mengepung di area depan gedung kantor Chanyeol.

Jumlah mereka semakin banyak yg mulai bermunculan dari balik dinding pagar dan mobil-mobil yg terparkir didepan gedung. Senjata mereka teracung sempurna kearah Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga berdiri termangu, menelan ludah gugup.

Sebelum mereka sempat bereaksi atas kejadian tiba-tiba ini beberapa anggota lainnya yg berjaga dibelakang sudah menyergap tangan masing-masing diantara mereka, dan memaksa mereka berlutut dilantai dibawah kaki mereka. Dan dalam hitungan detik borgol sudah terpasang sempurna dipergelangan tangan.

"Berdiri !" ujung pistol yg dibawa oleh salah satu anggota kepolisian mengarah ke bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengaduh pelan, kakinya patah-patah mencoba berdiri paksa.

"Cepat bergegas !" dua petugas lainnya menghampiri Chanyeol membantu berdiri dan berseru tidak sabar.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. Lalu mengangguk dan mulai melangkah menuju kearah dimana senjata menuntunnya.

Ini jauh lebih serius dari semua hal yg ia lewati selama ini. Selain karena jumlah mereka yg lebih banyak, mereka juga terlihat bertindak sangat hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan mengingat mereka sudah tertipu dua kali oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Ternyata pasukan yg menahan Kyungsoo dilantai atas ruangannya belum seberapa, karena petugas yg lainnya bersembunyi menunggu Chanyeol masuk kedalam gedung untuk melakukan penyergapan.

"Bergegas bodoh ! Atau kutembak kaki kalian satu per satu" salah satu dari polisi tersebut membentak.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak begitupun dengan Sehun yg berada dibelakangnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas, melangkah lebih cepat. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan salah satu mobil taktis kepolisian yg telah disiapkan.

Pintu belakang mobil taktis terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Naik !" ujung senjata yg sedari tadi berada dibelakang kepala berpindah ke bagian punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluh. Tidak bisa kah mereka memperlakukan Chanyeol lebih baik lagi, lagipula dengan belasan polisi yg mengelilinginya, Chanyeol pasti akan menuruti perintah mereka tidak perlu dipaksa atau menggunakan kekerasan.

"Cepat duduk !" Sehun yg baru naik keatas mobil harus merelakan dirinya untuk jatuh tersungkur karena dorongan kasar dari salah satu polisi.

Sehun bergumam kesal tapi dengan patuh ia segera berdiri dan ikut duduk diseberang Chanyeol.

Pintu mobil ditutup segera.

Empat orang polisi mengawal mereka didalam, tetap dengan senjata teracung mengarah ke tubuh mereka. Suara sirine meraung kencang ditengah jalan raya yg pasti sepi karena hampir tengah malam saat ini.

Suasana didalam mobil terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Sehun yg saling pandang mencoba saling membaca pikiran masing-masing dan mencari solusi untuk keluar dari masalah ini tapi tetap saja tidak ada yg bisa mereka lalukan untuk saat ini selain menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan dari polisi.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Hai chapter 4 nya sudah update.**

 **Terima kasih reponnya buat yg chapter kemarin ya, walaupun seperti itu aku jadi tetep bersemangat buat lanjutin chapter lainnya.**

 **Tapi sayang sekali aku harus bilang kalau FF ini bakal slow update karena ada satu dua hal yg terjadi T.T**

 **Aku janji bakal selesain FF ini sampe selesai nanti, walaupun aku belum nemu jalan cerita yg pas buat namatinnya.**

 **Aku lebih seneng lagi kalau yg baca FF ku ini mengapresiasi tulisanku dengan sepatah dua patah kata dibanding hanya dibaca lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja/hehe/**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih buah yg review dan PM untuk chapter yg sebelumnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya /bye/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Perfect Partner in Crime**

 **Genre : Crime, Friendship, Bromance**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo and others**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **A/N : Murni hasil dari imajinasi milikku sendiri, beberapa sumber diambil dari siaran televisi / artikel internet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu menurut perhitungan kasar Chanyeol dan mobil yg membawa dirinya dan Sehun akhirnya merapat disebuah bangunan yg memiliki beberapa dinding yg menjulang tinggi disekelilingnya.

Ke empat orang petugas yg berada bersama dengan mereka didalam mobil mulai berteriak tidak sabar dan mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol dan Sehun agar bergegas turun, lantas membawa mereka kedalam salah satu bangunan yg paling besar diantara bangunan yg lainnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun digiring masuk menuju sebuah lorong panjang dengan sel besi yg mengelilingi ruangan tersebut dan keadaan ruangan yg sedikit gelap. Mereka dimasukan ke salah satu sel besi yg terletak paling ujung. Suara pintu sel yg dikunci dari luar terdengar bergema dilangit-langit lorong. Juga saat pintu yg terletak diujung lorong lainnya ditutup menghasilkan bunyi berdebam yg kencang.

Satu menit berlalu sunyi.

Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ada sekitar puluhan sel besi yg juga diisi oleh beberapa orang di lorong panjang bangunan ini. Satu-satunya pintu yaitu hanya terletak diujung lorong dimana Chanyeol dan Sehun masuk tadi.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia baru mengetahui bahwa sel tahanan yg sering didengarnya adalah benar-benar ruangan yg sangat buruk dan menyebalkan.

Lampu kecil yg memancarkan cahaya berwarna kuning tergantung ditengah-tengah ruangan membuat penerangan yg ada disekitar lorong menjadi temaram, udara yg ada pun terasa sangat pengap dan gerah.

"Apa yg harus kita lakukan sekarang, _Hyung_?" Sehun berbisik pelan sambil memegang erat tralis besi dihadapannya, melampiaskan kekesalan.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, ia sudah melepas jas hitam yg dikenakannya, menggulung lengan kemeja dan melempar sepatu kulitnya asal dan duduk bersandar pada dinding yg lembab diujung sel.

"Seandainya aku tau siapa orang dibalik ini semua, aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya. Mereka konyol sekali !" Sehun mulai mengomel dibalik sel.

Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, mengabaikan ocehan Sehun. Ia sedang memaksa cara kerja otaknya untuk mulai berfikir keras mencari cara agar segera dapat keluar dari tempat ini.

"Sialan ! Para bajingan itu dengan bangganya memamerkan cara kotor untuk menjebak kita. Mereka harus diberi pelajaran !" Sehun masih saja terus mengomel. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana mereka membawa Kyungsoo ? Ia tidak dimasukkan kemobil yg sama dengan kita kan tadi ?"

Ucapan Sehun barusan segera menyadarkan Chanyeol akan sesuatu. Ia baru menyadari kalau selama dalam perjalanan kemari Kyungsoo tidak ada bersama dengan mereka, bahkan ia juga tidak dibawa ke sel tahanan yg sama.

"Sial ! Aku baru menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tidak ada, pasti mereka telah membawa Kyungsoo untuk diinterogasi secara terpisah. Semoga saja Kyungsoo tidak mengucapkan apapun yg bisa memberatkan kita" Chanyeol berucap panik, meremas rambutnya kencang hingga membuatnya semakin berantakan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini Chanyeol kembali mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya yg sedari tadi ia sembunyikan diantara lengan dan lututnya. Ia tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah rencana yg ia tidak yakini akan berhasil tapi ia putuskan untuk tetap mencobanya.

Chanyeol berdiri, menyeka keringat yg membasahi keningnya dengan ujung kemeja yg ia gulung lalu beranjak kedepan sel besi dimana ada Sehun yg tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya disana.

Chanyeol mulai menjalani rencananya, ia tengah sibuk memukul-mukul sel besi dengan kedua tangannya hingga membuat gaduh suasana dilorong yg sunyi tersebut, saat ini tujuannya hanya satu yaitu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari petugas jaga yg berada diluar ruangan.

"Ya! Apa yg kau lakukan _Hyung_ ?" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berseru panik.

"Memanggil mereka" jawab Chanyeol singkat, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yg semakin berisik.

"Ya! Hentikan, kau membangunkan penghuni sel yg lain, _Hyung_ " Sehun meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan tingkah konyol yg tengah dilakukannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli, justru saat ini ia sudah mulai berteriak-teriak memanggil petugas.

Beberapa orang penghuni sel lain yg terbangun dari tidur mereka karena merasa terganggu pun balas berteriak kepada Chanyeol menyuruh diam, membuat suasana semakin tidak terkendali.

Dua petugas yg sedang berjaga didepan ruangan akhirnya membuka pintu diujung lorong, suara derap sepatu terdengar melangkah cepat kearah sumber keributan pada pukul dua dini hari ini berasal.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol lalu menelan ludah gugup sedangkan Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya.

"Apa ?" salah satu dari petugas bertanya sinis, bersiap mengeluarkan senjata api yg berada dipinggangnya.

"Biarkan aku melakukan satu panggilan telepon" Chanyeol berusaha menjawab dengan sesantai mungkin.

Kedua orang petugas tersebut berjalan semakin dekat kearah sel besi Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam yg mereka arahkan kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak bisa !"

"Ayolah, aku akan memberikan kalian lima ratus ribu dolar sebagai imbalannya" Chanyeol balas menatap dengan menyeringai. Ia sangat yakin bahwa caranya ini akan berhasil.

Dua petugas dihadapan Chanyeol saling lirik satu sama lain, hingga salah satu petugas menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa sinis.

"Kau sedang menggali kuburanmu sendiri Tuan. Bawa dia !" perintah salah satu dari petugas itu berteriak, lalu tanpa merasa perlu mendengarkan pembelaan dari Chanyeol mereka telah memasangkan borgol dikedua tangan Chanyeol lalu dengan kasar mulai mendorong Chanyeol untuk melangkah menuju pintu diujung lorong.

Sehun yg sedari tadi hanya terdiam juga ikut dibawa oleh petugas, setelah sebelumnya juga memasangkan borgol yg sama dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik dan tawa mengejek dari para penghuni sel lainnya yg melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun dibawa paksa oleh para petugas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yg telah membuat masalah ini menjadi semakin rumit. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bahwa kesalahannya dalam mengambil langkah kali ini justru akan semakin membuatnya kesulitan untuk bisa keluar.

Chanyeol mengira ia akan dibawa ke sel bawah tanah yg semakin gelap dan pengap, tapi ternyata ia dan Sehun justru dimasukkan kedalam sebuah ruangan kosong yg hanya terdapat empat buah kursi kayu dan satu meja yg berada ditengah ruangan.

Dengan kasar petugas tersebut mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam ruangan, lalu membentak menyuruh mereka duduk bersebelahan diatas kursi kayu yg ada.

Salah satu petugas berucap pelan pada rekannya yg lain lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun didalam ruangan tersebut masih dengan borgol yg melingkari kedua tangan mereka.

"Bodoh" Sehun berucap lirih sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh kekesalan, sedangkan Chanyeol yg ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya menghadap meja kayu menyesali perbuatannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu hingga suara pintu ruangan yg dibuka oleh seseorang terdengar. Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara ketukan sepatu seseorang dilantai yg sedang melangkah masuk.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati dan menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Hingga bayangan seseorang terlihat menarik kursi diseberang Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini"

Chanyeol mengabaikan suara familiar yg menyapanya tersebut karena saat ini ia tengah sibuk mencari-cari alasan untuk pembelaan atas perbuatannya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yg saat ini tengah membulatkan matanya terkejut tanpa kata-kata saat matanya mengenali sosok yg ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kenapa seorang penasihat hukum paling terkenal di Korea Selatan dan Sekertaris paling handalnya bisa berada digedung tahanan milikku ? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak lalu mulai mengangkat kepalanya yg sedari tadi menunduk saat mendengar suara yg dikenalnya itu menyebutkan nama Chanyeol sendiri.

"Kris _Hyung_ ?" Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya demi melihat sosok yg ada dihadapannya.

Sedangkan seseorang yg dipanggil _'Kris'_ tersebut sudah tertawa lebar dan menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bergantian.

Chanyeol menyadari ekspresi bodohnya saat ini lalu menggaruk kepala dengan kedua tangan yg masih terborgol.

"Kau pemimpin ditempat ini, _Hyung_ ?" tanya Sehun yg sudah bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya saat melihat Kris.

Sedangkan Kris yg ditanya hanya tertawa lalu mengangkat bahunya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangukkan kepala secara bersamaan seolah-olah paham dengan maksud Kris.

"Tapi apa yg kau lakukan disini ? Bukankah kau sudah pindah ke China setelah menikah beberapa tahun lalu ?" kali ini Chanyeol yg bertanya.

Kris tertawa pelan. "Ya begitulah, pernikahan sepertinya tidak cocok dengan hidupku, walaupun aku terlahir dengan wajah tampan dan kehidupan yg baik tapi aku baru menyadari kalau aku tidak membutuhkan hal-hal semacam itu"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Kris.

Ya, Kris tetaplah Kris dimanapun ia berada. Pria tampan kelahiran Kanada yg tinggal menetap di Korea ini memang merupakan salah satu sabahat dan rekan kerja Chanyeol. Pria yg memiliki pandangan brengsek tentang sesama pria alias _'gay'_.

Ia bekerja sebagai salah satu pemimpin di pusat pelatihan kepolisian yg mendapatkan jabatan tersebut diumurnya yg masih terbilang sangat muda.

Beberapa tahun yg lalu Kris datang membawa kabar bahwa ia akan menikah dengan pria manis asal China dan memutuskan akan menetap disana, memilih meninggalkan jabatannya yg tinggi dan bekerja sebagai salah satu polisi dengan pangkat biasa di China.

Jelas saja Chanyeol dan Sehun terkejut karena yg mereka ketahui Kris sudah tidak tinggal di Korea lagi.

"Kau dan sifat _narsis_ -mu itu memang tidak pernah hilang, _Hyung_ " ucap Sehun bernada sinis.

Kris kembali tertawa.

"Nah jadi bisa kalian jelaskan hal bodoh apa yg telah kalian lakukan hingga kita harus bertemu disini Chanyeol ? Sehun ?" Kris sudah memasang wajah seriusnya kali ini, ia menumpukan kedua tangan pada meja untuk menyangga dahunya bersiap mendengarkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan, sedangkan Sehun terdiam dikursinya membiarkan Chanyeol yg akan menjelaskan pada Kris.

"Kau harus membantuku _Hyung_ , aku tadi memang berusaha menyuap petugasmu karena aku benar-benar harus segera pergi dari sini. Ada hal yg harus ku lakukan saat ini juga, ini menyangkut hidupku. Ada pihak yg berusaha menjebak klien politikku pada konvensi pemilihan umum kali ini dan mereka juga yg telah merencanakan penangkapan ku agar aku tidak bisa berada disamping klienku dan membelanya" seru Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh.

Kris menatap Chanyeol yg tengah memasang wajah tegang dan serius, berusaha mencari kebenaran dibalik kata-kata yg baru saja diucapkannya. Kris berfikir sejenak hingga akhirnya mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memutuskan untuk membantumu atau tidak setelah aku mendengarkan penjelasan atas semuanya secara mendetail tanpa ada yg ditutupi, agar aku bisa mengetahui keputusan yg akan aku ambil tidak salah"

Chanyeol kembali menyeka keringat yg ada dipelipisnya "Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu, _Hyung_ "

"Kau memilikinya Chanyeol. Kau lihat saat ini kau berada dimana ? Semua yg ada disini dapat ku kendalikan jangankan mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini, bahkan termasuk dengan waktumu itu, aku juga bisa mendapatkannya" Kris berucap menyakinkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Kris yg menatapnya tajam, Sehun disebelahnya pun menganggukkan kepalanya seakan setuju dengan Kris untuk menjelaskan detail kejadiannya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mengalah, ia juga tidak bisa menemukan cara lain untuk keluar dari tempat ini selain mengandalkan bantuan dari Kris. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu mulai menceritakan detail kejadian yg dialaminya hingga saat ini tanpa terlewati sedikitpun.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu, Chanyeol telah berbicara panjang lebar dan Kris yg berada dihadapannya hanya mendengarkan dengan cermat tanpa berniat memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Sesekali Sehun membantu menjelaskan disaat Chanyeol terlihat lelah menceritakan kejadian yg telah terjadi.

Ruangan tersebut kembali lengang, menyisakan hembusan nafas ketiga orang yg saling tatap didalam ruangan tersebut dan suara detik jam yg tertempel disalah satu sisi dinding.

"Kau berhadapan dengan lawan yg cukup kuat Chanyeol- _ah_ " Kris menghela nafas prihatin.

"Ya aku tahu" Chanyeol menganguk menyetujui. "Aku belum memperhitungkan kemungkinan jaringan lainnya yg mereka miliki, mereka sulit dideteksi _Hyung_ , mereka melakukan semua kejahatan dengan bersih, orang-orang yg terlibatpun semua _'tutup mulut'_ seolah-olah tidak ada kejahatan apapun yg terjadi"

"Memang apa yg kau harapkan ? Karena memang begitulah cara kerja dalam koalisi terselubung Chanyeol- _ah_. Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya karna kau selalu melakukan cara yg _'bersih'_ dalam pekerjaanmu, tapi kau jangan melupakan bahwa ada juga orang-orang yg menggunakan cara lain untuk bisa berada diatas"

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bahkan saat ini aku tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo sekertaris kantorku yg telah mereka bawa entah kemana, Kau harus segera membantuku, _Hyung_ "

"Ini tidak mudah, Chanyeol" Kris mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

"Kau bisa mengarang alasan apapun untuk itu, _Hyung_!" Chanyeol mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Walaupun begitu tetap harus ada alasan yg logis untuk menggarangnya, aku tidak bisa asal mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak bisa membahayakan karier yg baru ke tekuni lagi hanya karena dirimu"

Sehun sudah menatap wajah Kris penuh harap, berusaha terus mendesak Kris agar membantu mereka.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah dari ceritaku barusan sudah sangat jelas kalau aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Keadaan saat ini kacau sekali, pagi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk tetap mempertahankan klien politikku agar tetap berada didaftar calon pemilihan tahun ini, kalau aku tidak bisa membersihkan namanya dari kasus korupsi itu hidupku akan hancur, perusahaan ku sudah dipastikan akan bangkrut, aku bertaruh besar karena konvensi ini, _Hyung_ "

"Aku tau Chanyeol" Kris mencoba menenangkan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dan Sehun dengan begitu saja, aku adalah penanggung jawab disini. Kalau salah satu tahananku kabur aku harus memiliki alasan yg jelas supaya tidak ada kecurigaan dari atasan"

"Segera, _Hyung_. Kami tidak memiliki waktu !" Chanyeol mendesis kesal, pukul empat pagi Chanyeol dan Sehun masih tertahan didalam ruang interogasi membuat mereka panik bukan main.

Chanyeol menatap Kris menuntut sedangkan Kris mengigit ujung bibirnya mencoba berfikir cepat rencana apa yg akan ia ambil.

"SIALAN !" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kris berteriak kencang, membuat empat orang petugas yg berjaga didepan pintu mendorong pintu ruangan dengan tergesa.

Dalam hitungan detik Kris sudah meninju wajah Chanyeol, membuat tubuh Chanyeol limbung hingga akhirnya terjatuh dari kursi kayu yg didudukinya kelantai keramik yg dingin.

Sehun berseru panik, sebelum ia sempat memikirkan apa yg sedang dilakukan Kris, sebuah pukulan telah mengenai bagian perut Sehun yg juga berasal dari Kris.

"Dasar sialan! Kalian berani melawanku, hah ?" Kris menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol yg ternodai darah berasal dari hidung milik Chanyeol sendiri.

Ke empat orang petugas yg baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut bersiap akan membantu Kris untuk menghajar Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

"Jangan ikut campur !" Kris berteriak galak. "Biar aku yg memberi pelajaran kepada bajingan-bajingan ini agar mereka mendengarkanku"

Ke empat petugas yg telah siap dengan mengacungkan senjata mereka menganguk patuh, mereka beringsut mundur beberapa langkah membiarkan Kris selaku pimpinan mereka yg akan menyelesaikannya.

Kris semakin tinggi menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol lalu menarik tubuh Chanyeol kasar hingga berdiri.

"Kita lihat apakah dengan cara ini aku bisa mengeluarkan kalian dari sini atau tidak" Kris berbisik pelan, mungkin hanya ia dan Chanyeol saja yg bisa mendengarnya.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, menandakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan cara yg sedang dilakukan Kris. Karena yg ia tahu saat ini adalah Kris yg tengah memukulinya seolah memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol karena ia terus memaksa untuk minta dibebaskan.

Belum sempat Chanyeol bisa memahami ucapan Kris sebuah pukulan kembali ia dapatkan pada pelipisnya, membuat luka goresan tercipta di sudut wajahnya.

"Ya! Berhenti!" Sehun yg sedari tadi terdiam karena masih terkejut dengan pukulan tiba-tiba dari Kris berteriak kesal lalu bangkit menghampiri Kris. Sehun melakukan serangan dengan menendang tubuh bagian kiri Kris, ia melakukannya karena kedua tangannya masih terborgol.

Kris jatuh kelantai karena serangan dadakan dari Sehun, ia memegang ujung bibirnya yg mengeluarkan darah segar yg tengah mengalir akibat terbentur dinding.

Kris memandang kesal kearah Sehun lalu dengan cepat melayangkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga ke perut Sehun. Sehun melenguh tertahan lalu tubuhnya terbanting jatuh terduduk dipojok ruangan.

Ke empat petugas yg menyaksikan perkelahian dihadapan mereka berseru tertahan, secara sembunyi-sembunyi bersorak senang, mereka sangat mengetahui kalau pimpinan mereka ini memang terkenal sangat hebat dan ganas dalam perkelahian tanpa senjata.

Kris memandang iba pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yg terkapar tidak berdaya dilantai. Lalu dengan cepat merubah ekspresi wajahnya mengingat bahwa saat ini ia tengah berakting didepan anak buahnya.

Memang semua ini adalah rencana Kris untuk meloloskan Chanyeol dan Sehun dari tempat ini. Walaupun ia harus rela memukul sahabatnya sendiri, karena memang Kris tidak memiliki cara lain. Ia ingin membebaskan Chanyeol dan Sehun tapi ia tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh didepan petugas yg ia latih.

"Siapkan mobil, aku sendiri yg akan membawa mereka ke kantor tahanan pusat" perintah Kris kepada salah satu petugas yg berada didalam ruangan.

"Tapi.. apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan anda dengan para penjahat ini ? Mereka bisa saja menyerang anda. Biarkan kami mengawal anda, Pak" salah satu petugas lainnya bertanya khawatir.

"Dengarkan saja apa yg aku katakan, lagipula apa yg bisa mereka lakukan dengan keadaan tidak berdaya seperti itu ? Mereka itu hanya bajingan-bajingan bodoh yg tidak mengerti caranya berkelahi tapi dengan beraninya menantangku" seru Kris sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Chanyeol yg saat ini masih berpura-pura pingsan hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Mobil sudah disiapkan, Pak" seru salah satu petugas yg baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan dengan membawa sebuah kunci mobil kehadapan Kris.

Kris tersenyum menang, lalu mengambil kunci tersebut dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Bawa mereka kedalam mobil dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai ada siapapun yg melihat keadaan mereka atau wajah mereka. Kalau tidak kalian yg akan aku hukum !" perintah Kris dengan nada mengancam sebelum ia sepenuhnya meninggalkan ruang interogasi tersebut.

Ke empat petugas didalam ruangan saling pandang panik lalu dengan cepat segera membawa tubuh Chanyeol dan Sehun yg seolah-olah tidak berdaya, mereka tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari pimpinan tertinggi mereka karena bisa jadi nyawa mereka menjadi taruhannya kalau sampai membuat Kris marah.

* * *

"Bagaimana ? Apakah tinjuku masih sama hebatnya dengan dulu ?" Kris tersenyum mengejek lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke jok belakang dimana ada Chanyeol dan Sehun yg saat ini tengah membuka borgol yg sedari tadi melingkari tangan mereka dengan sebuah kunci yg baru saja diberikan Kris.

Lima menit berlalu dan mereka sudah sepenuhnya meninggalkan bangunan besar dimana Chanyeol dan Sehun resmi menyandang status sebagai tahanan selama beberapa jam yg lalu.

Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah botol air mineral yg ditemukannya di bangku jok belakang ke arah Kris yg saat ini justru tertawa semakin kencang.

"Ya, Sehun! Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan sekali, hah ? Bukan kah kau dulu pernah bilang padaku kalau kau itu pria paling tampan yg ada di Seoul dan kau ingin aku menikahimu karena itu" Kris merubah target ledekannya setelah tidak mendapatkan respon dari Chanyeol.

"Berhenti mengganggu ku, _Hyung_. Kau sangat menyebalkan !" Sehun mendorong pundak Kris agar kembali fokus pada kemudi.

"Baiklah, kalian tenangkan saja dulu diri kalian. Tapi kalian harus ingat kalau aku yg sudah membantu kalian lolos. Coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalian tanpaku ? Mungkin saat ini kalian sudah benar-benar dibawa ketempat pengasingan diluar pulau ini" Kris masih belum bisa menghentikan ledekannya. "Kalian berhutang budi padaku, kalian harus ingat itu" lanjut Kris.

Kris bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun yg memerah karena marah dari balik kaca spion didalam mobil yg mengarah ke jok belakang.

"Oke, oke aku berhenti" Kris akhirnya menyerah dan menghentikan tawa konyolnya dan mulai fokus pada jalan raya.

"Terima kasih telah membantu kami, _Hyung_. Aku tahu kalau bukan tanpamu aku dan Sehun mungkin tidak bisa keluar dari tempat itu" ucap Chanyeol tulus, se-menyebalkan apapun rencana yg Kris ambil tadi tetap saja Chanyeol menyadari kalau bukan karena Kris ia tidak yakin ada orang lain yg bisa membantunya disaat seperti tadi.

" _With pleasure buddy~_ " seru Kris. "Tapi kalau kau merasa berhutang budi padaku, kau bisa menyerahkan Sehun padaku Chanyeol- _ah_ , aku akan dengan senang hati menjadikannya salah satu bagian dari kekasihku dan menganggap hutangmu lunas padaku" ucap Kris sambil menyengir.

"Mati saja kau Kris !" seru Chanyeol sambil memukul belakang kepala Kris kesal dan mengabaikan sopan santun yg harus ia tunjukkan terhadap seseorang yg lebih tua. Sedangkan Sehun sudah tersenyum puas karena melihat Kris yg kesakitan di balik kursi kemudi, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

" _Aww.._ maaf aku hanya bercanda, Sobat" Kris mengusap belakang kepalanya yg terasa sakit.

"Jadi kemana tujuan kita kali ini ?" tanya Kris seraya kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jok belakang, saat ini mereka tengah berada dipertigaan lampu merah yg sedang menyala.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar, _Hyung_. Ponselku tadi disita oleh salah satu anak buahmu itu" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kris.

Kris merogoh kantong dibalik seragam kepolisiannya, menyerahkan sebuah ponsel layar sentuh miliknya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengetik cepat nomer tujuan yg telah dihafalnya. Kali ini Chanyeol harus mengapresiasi kebiasaannya yg sering menghafal nomer-nomer telepon orang yg berhubungan dengannya, ia tidak menyangka kebiasaanya tersebut akan sangat berguna kali ini.

 ** _Tut... tut... tut..._**

Tiga kali nada panggilan dan telepon Chanyeol telah tersambung oleh seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Junmyeon _Hyung_ , ini aku Chanyeol. Bagaimana ? Apa kau sudah memutuskannya ?" Chanyeol bertanya panik, semalaman ia tidak memegang ponselnya jadi ia tidak mengetahui keputusan apa yg telah diambil oleh Junmyeon.

"Ya! Bodoh, aku menghubungimu semalaman. Kemana saja kau, hah ? Kau memaksaku melakukan hal gila tapi kau malah menghilang begitu saja!" Junmyeon berseru-seru melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_ , semalam keadaanku juga kacau sekali" Chanyeol memijit keningnya pelan. "Jadi apa yg telah aku lewatkan ?"

Junmnyeon menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Aku sudah menghubungi para petinggi perusahaan kontraktor itu dan mereka setuju untuk membelamu demi melindungi banyak pihak yg terlibat, kami akan menyatakan bahwa klien politikmu tidak terlibat dalam kasus korupsi tersebut dan menghapus bukti yg ada dengan menyatakan bahwa bukti itu direkayasa"

"Benarkah ?" Chanyeol berseru senang, Sehun yg sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka pun ikut bernafas lega.

"Tapi kau memiliki masalah, kau tahu ? Nanti pukul sembilan pagi ini anggota komisi pemilihan akan melakukan jumpa pers dengan para wartawan tentang penghapusan nama klien politikmu dari daftar calon pemilihan umum. Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan klien politikmu kau harus cepat bertindak waktumu hanya sekitar.. satu setengah jam lagi dari sekarang. Jadi apa yg akan kau lakukan ?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, karena jelas saja masalahnya belum selesai hanya dengan pernyataan dari pihak kontraktor, Ia masih harus membersihkan nama kliennya dan membuat pernyataan resmi sebelum pihak komisi pemilihan memutuskan untuk menghapus nama klien politiknya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yg ikut terdiam disampingnya, seakan menuntut rencana apa lagi yg harus mereka lakukan untuk selanjutnya. Karena Chanyeol sadar dalam waktu satu setengah jam tidak banyak yg bisa ia dan Sehun lakukan, mereka harus memiliki strategi yg baik.

Sehun merebut ponsel yg berada digenggaman Chanyeol lalu mengarahkan ke telinganya sendiri.

"Junmyeon _Hyung_ ini aku Sehun, bisa kau bantu kami lagi untuk terakhir kalinya ?" Sehun berujar dengan nada memohon.

"Ya! Aku sudah melakukan tugasku, jangan memanfaatkan aku sesuka kalian"

"Ayolah _Hyung_ , kali ini saja. Aku janji setelah ini kami tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi" Sehun masih belum menyerah, ia bahkan sudah merubah nada bicaranya seperti anak kecil yg sedang merajuk oleh ayahnya.

Suara seseorang yg tengah menghela nafas terdengar disambungan telepon, suara yg berasal dari Junmyeon.

"Baiklah katakan apa itu ?" seru Junmyeon menyerah.

"Bisa kau telepon para wartawan itu sekarang juga ? Minta mereka berkumpul disalah satu tempat yg tidak akan diketahui oleh pihak lawan maupun anggota komisi pemilihan umum, bilang saja pihak kami akan melakukan konferensi pers pada pukul delapan pagi ini, kau juga bisa bilang pada mereka bahwa ini adalah hal yg sangat penting dan menyangkut masalah konvensi pemilihan umum tahun ini agar mereka semakin penasaran, bisa kau lakukan itu, _Hyung_ ?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, menatap takjub pada Sehun yg tiba-tiba memiliki ide jenius untuk melakukan konferensi pers sebelum pihak komisi pemilihan yg melakukannya.

Kris yg sedari tadi mendengarkan rencana kedua orang yg ada di jok belakang mobilnya hanya bisa menyeringai, terlihat tertarik dengan _'pertarungan'_ yg tengah dilakukan oleh dua kubu yg berlawanan tersebut.

Mobil yg dikendarai Kris telah melaju kencang dijalanan pagi kota Seoul yg sudah mulai terlihat ramai di pagi Minggu menuju suatu tempat untuk mengantarkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yg akan memulai _'serangan'_ -nya.

 **\- To Be Continued –**

* * *

 **Hai akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 dengan tidak pas-nya /yey/ /hehe/**

 **Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf sama semua yg udah baca FF aku kalau ada yg merasa kurang suka dengan genre yg aku bawa di FF ini. Karena memang harus aku akui sekali lagi enggak mudah buat bikin FF ini ditiap chapternya T.T**

 **Dan untuk yg pengen aku nambahin romance didalam FF ini aku juga dengan sangat menyesal bilang kalau memang aku enggak bisa T.T dari awal FF ini dibuat sampai saat ini memang tujuan aku adalah bikin ini sebagai FF dengan tema bromance dan berhubung ini udah sampai di chapter 5 jadi aku akan tetap pada tujuan awalku itu ya /huhu/ mungkin kita akan ketemu di FF romance lainnya yg aku buat.**

 **Jujur aja sampe saat ini pun aku belum nemu ide buat bikin FF ini tamat /haha/ karena setiap kali aku bikin FF ini aku cuman mengetik begitu saja tanpa rencana, jadi buat yg nanya spoiler ending-nya dan FF ini sampai di chapter berapa aku juga belom tau /hehe/**

 **Dan yg terakhir aku mau ngucapin terima kasih lagi buat yg udah baca dan review, tanpa kalian aku enggak mungkin bisa ngelanjutin FF ini /hehe/**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya /bye/**


	6. PERHATIAN

**PERHATIAN !**

* * *

Hai aku author chococone53.

Hari ini aku muncul disini bukan untuk update chapter FF ini melainkan aku justru akan ngumumin kalau FF ini enggak akan aku lanjutkan lagi.

Aku mohon maaf khususnya untuk yg nungguin FF ini sampai PM aku pribadi nanyain kapan FF ini di lanjut, tapi dengan sangat berat hati aku bilang FF ini hanya akan sampai di chapter 5 dan enggak akan ada lanjutannya lagi.

Aku tau aku enggak bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang author yg membuat sebuah FF di FFN, tapi aku enggak bisa apa-apa karena justru FF ini membuat aku amat sangat terbebani akhir-akhir ini.

Seseorang yg review disalah satu chapter FF ini bilang kalau FF ini mirip dengan salah satu novel milik penulis Indonesia yg jujur sebelum FF ini dibuat aku enggak pernah baca novelnya. Tapi atas saran dari senior-seniorku di FFN mereka nyaranin aku buat baca novel yg dimaksud tersebut dan akhirnya aku baca novel tersebut.

Dan sampai saat aku bikin ini aku masih enggak ngerti kenapa tulisan amatir ku ini bisa dibilang mirip dengan novel milik salah satu penulis Indonesia yg terkenal seperti itu. Aku akui beberapa adegan memang mirip, tapi itu sama sekali bukan aku ambil dari novel tersebut tapi berdasarkan film-film action yg sering aku tonton.

Aku adalah salah satu dari pengemar film action dan horor thriller, kalau kalian juga seseorang yg suka menonton film atau drama dengan genre yg sama kalian akan tau adegan-adegan yg aku masukin di FF ini adalah sebagian besar berasal dari beberapa film tersebut. Tidak seperti yg seseorang itu bilang bahwa aku hanya asal _'comot'_ dari internet begitu saja.

Aku tegaskan sekali lagi kalau FF ini aku buat berdasarkan _'hasil imajinasi milikku sendiri dan beberapa sumber aku ambil dari internet'_ tapi bukan berarti sumber tersebut berupa hasil karya orang lain. Tidak semua isi dari FF ini aku ambil dari internet, hanya beberapa bagian kecilnya saja contohnya saat aku mengambil nama sebuah pistol yg digunakan Chanyeol di chapter pertama dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Aku juga sering baca FF dengan berbagai macam genre dan beberapa kali aku juga nemuin hal yg sama dengan beberapa film tapi apakah aku berfikir kalau mereka mencontoh film tersebut ? tidak juga, selama dia benar-benar menciptakan FF itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Imajinasi bisa datang dari mana saja, dan bukan berarti setiap hal yg setiap author dapatkan harus dijelaskan mendapatkannya darimana.

Kalau kalian adalah seorang author kalian akan mengerti betapa sulitnya menyelesaikan sebuah chapter dari FF dan kalian sama sekali tidak dibayar untuk menyelesaikan hal itu. Beberapa author hanya ingin kalian menikmati cerita yg dibawakannya dan mengapresiasi segala kritik dan saran yg kalian berikan di kotak review. Tapi apa kalian tau bagaimana rasanya saat tulisan yg kalian buat dengan fikiran kalian sendiri dibilang mirip dengan karya milik orang lain, itu pasti akan sangat tidak menyenangkan bukan ?

Aku author baru di FFN, sebelumnya aku hanya membuat FF melalui akun facebook dan web pribadi milikku. Dan ternyata satu kalimat dari salah satu review di FF ini bisa mematahkan keinginan ku untuk membuat FF disini.

Sebelumnya aku sempat mencoba melanjutkan FF ini tapi ternyata aku sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkannya, setiap kali aku mendapatkan suatu ide aku tiba-tiba berfikir kalau orang lain bisa berfikir bahwa aku juga mencontohnya dari hal lain dan tiba-tiba aku menjadi sangat terbebani dengan FF ini. Aku tidak ingin dibanding-bandingkan lagi atas hasil tulisanku sendiri, jadi aku kembali berdiskusi dengan para seniorku dan mereka menyarankan kalau sebaiknya aku tidak melanjutkan FF ini.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk yg sudah menunggu FF ini update dan untuk beberapa orang yg sering review FF ini sejak chapter pertama hingga terakhir, maaf karena aku harus ambil keputusan paling tidak bertanggung jawab ini.

Karena memang tujuan awalku nulis cerita di FFN ini adalah karena aku membutuhkan teman-teman dengan minat yg sama denganku dan aku ingin berhubungan baik dengan kalian tidak hanya disini tapi juga dikehidupan pribadi kalian, aku sangat berterima kasih karena FFN aku jadi memiliki banyak teman yg sebelumnya aku tidak memilikinya.

Maaf kalau aku membuang waktu kalian untuk membaca hal ini, aku hanya ingin melepaskan bebanku akhir-akhir ini dan kembali dengan FF lain yg lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti dan setelah ini akan dengan senang hati memaafkan aku.

Dan untuk seseorang yg setidaknya menjadi alasan kecil dari keputusanku ini, aku minta maaf kalau kamu merasa terganggu dengan FF ku, dan maafkan aku yg kurang berwawasan luas ini. Untuk kedepannya aku akan mencoba berfikir lebih luas daripada yg kamu kira, walaupun aku enggak tau seberapa luas lagi fikiran yg harus aku miliki saat kamu juga tidak bisa berfikiran luas untuk mengingat imajinasi setiap cerita bisa datang darimana saja :)

Aku akan menghapus FF ini minggu depan jadi kalau kalian masih ingin tetap berteman denganku kalian bisa mengingat nama akun ku atau meng-follow akun ku ini. Aku janji akan kembali dengan FF yg lebih baik lagi mulai sekarang dan akan menghindari hal-hal yg bisa membuat orang lain salah paham dengan FF buatan ku.

 _Salam kenal dariku, chococone53 :)_


End file.
